30 maneras de decirte que te amo
by Harunaruchiha
Summary: Historias partícipes del mes Nejiten en el foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir" cada una con un tema distinto dando como total 30 historias durante en mes de abril.
1. Obsesión

Obsesión.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido que alguien te persigue? Sin nadie más a tu alrededor debes buscar la manera de defenderte por tu cuenta. Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "el Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de la completa autoría de Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados (excepto el gordo) pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ellas eran su obsesión, las mujeres altas, delgadas y castañas, soñaba con vestirlas y desvestirlas según lo que su imaginación le dictara, era un fetichista, aquel hombre de tosca apariencia, tan gordo que parecía estar enrollado de llantas de trailer, lamentablemente esta pesadilla era real, esas "llantas" eran carne resguardando tanta grasa, este hombre realmente existía y justo ese día cumpliría su objetivo.

-Hum Tenten.- Sobre la acera caminaban un chico y una chica, ambos de cabello castaño.- No podré acompañarte camino a casa, Hinata-sama me avisó sin tiempo que necesitaba entrevistarme.

-Comprendo, Neji.- Ella tocó su hombro como gesto de confianza.- No estás obligado a acompañarme a casa todos los días, el camino es corto y...

Interrumpiendo a la castaña el ojiperla buscaba una buena excusa para acompañarla, era una mujer fuerte, decidida y deseaba que la verdad se la dijeran sin rodeos.

\- Tenten me preocupas, se que eres una chica fuerte y sabes defenderte pero quiero protegerte de... Los acosadores.

Mala excusa, aquellas palabras provocaron que la morocha soltara una risa dulce e incontrolable.

\- Neji, tranquilo, lo digo por que ambos también debemos tener nuestro espacio...

\- Tenten, apenas y podemos vernos en la escuela, me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, lo que no me agrada es que le llames espacio a aquellos momentos donde debemos separarnos.

Tenten colocó su bolso frente a sí misma.- Bueno, recuerda que tenemos telefonía móvil.- con una mano hizo ademán de atender una llamada.- llámame más al rato.- y sin decir más cruzó la calle antes de que el semáforo cambiara de color.

Ahí estaba, de aquel lado de la calle ese hombre de apariencia sospechosa avanzaba, pisándole los talones a la morocha. Ella lo sintió, la pesada presencia de ese hombre perturbó a Tenten quien decidió cambiar el rumbo de su camino, decidió buscar una calle concurrida para sentirse más segura, tal vez aquella calle del fondo la llevaría a su salvación.

Gran error... adentrarse a "esa calle" se convertiría en su perdición, se encontraba en un callejón y con aquel corpulento individuo la salida sería imposible de encontrar.

-Las chicas asustadas tienen un olor que me hace desear llegar al éxtasis.

Inevitable, la cara de Tenten se torno a un gesto de repulsión nunca temeroso.

-Habla ya, me has estado siguiendo desde calles anteriores, me estorbas el paso.

\- Te estorbo el paso... pero que nena tan agresiva, si te contara los planes que tengo contigo le quitarías la diversión a todo.

-Tu manera de seguirme no tiene nada de divertido.

-En ciertos juegos una de las personas se aburre por que no quiere cooperar.

\- ¿Cooperar para que? .- Con cada palabra Tenten echaba un paso hacia atrás, el individuo hacia adelante, estaba decidida, si tenía que pelear para liberarse de él lo haría, un paso más y el callejón sería testigo de su defensa.

Lo hizo, lanzó una patada que sólo logró el efecto de rebote sobre aquel sujeto, sin esperar un segundo más él la tomó del pie levantándolo un poco, la falda de Tenten se movió dejando ver sus bragas con encaje.

\- No trates de hacerte la valiente, conmigo no servirán tus trucos.

\- ¿Trucos?.- su gesto cambió a preocupación, soltó un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula del hombre, éste a su vez la soltó para poner sus manos sobre la zona afectada cambiando su mirada a una fúrica.

\- Los premios más valiosos son aquellos que te cuesta conseguir, cuando lo logre te vestiré a mi gusto, te arrancaré la ropa y solo serás mía ¿entendido?.

Estaba decidido, quería adueñarse de ella a como diera lugar, Tenten no se daría por vencida tampoco, ella solo se pertenecía a sí misma.

De pronto un sonido fuerte albergó el lugar asomando un pie sobre la cabeza del desconocido, sobre el aire, como si fuera proyectado en cámara lenta Neji dejaba caer la fuerza de su pie sobre la cabeza del corpulento hombre que como res cayó sobre el pavimento.

\- ¡Neji!.

\- ¡Tenten! El ojiperla corrió a auxiliar a la chica.- ¡Dime que estás bien! ¿no te hizo nada?.

-Eh nada de nada, yo podía defenderme sola ¿sabes?.

\- Tenten, no seas orgullosa...- acercó sus labios al oído de la castaña.- Pude ver tus bragas con encajes.- tal frase la sonrojo dejándole como ganancia una cachetada al castaño.

\- ¿Desde cuando estabas observando?.

\- Bueno veras... Cuando cruzaste la calle ese hombre comenzó a seguirte y eso me dejó intranquilo, enseguida sonó mi celular, era Hinata-sama quien me dijo que Naruto se dejó convencer para ser su entrevistado así que crucé la calle y...

-¿Te pasaste con el alto en el semáforo?.

\- Tenten me preocupaste, tenía que hacerlo.

\- Pero... ¡Pudiste ser arrollado!.

\- No sucedió, continuaré el relato, noté que no te dirigías a donde siempre y ese hombre te seguía persiguiendo, cuando entraste al callejón tuve que ocultarme, ese hombre pudo haberme notado y seguramente te tomaría como rehén, al entrar al callejón vi aquella... escena con las bragas y... decidí patearlo con todas mis fuerzas por que... bueno... Tenten, debo protegerte... quise inventarme una excusa para acompañarte todos los días, terminaste riéndote de lo que dije pero... ni yo creí que un acosador sobrepasara el límite.

-Neji.- Ella lo tomó de la mano y juntos salieron del callejón.- Gracias, aunque me hubiera encantado...

-¿Si?.- preguntó extrañado.

-Sonrojada ella le respondió.- De haber sabido que verías mis bragas me hubiera puesto unas que no me dieran tanta pena.

Ambos parecían tomates, ella besó la mejilla de Neji.

-Vamos, te invito a comer a mi casa, mi madre preparó postre de mochi.

-Encantado, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál es esa condición?

-Déjame acompañarte a casa todos los días.

-Es un trato.- ambos se dirigían a la casa de la morocha, el postre de mochi era el delirio del genio pero no tanto como Tenten a quien amaba con locura.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, me uní al reto del mes Nejiten titulando esta colección como "30 maneras de decirte que te amo" ya que nuestra queridísima Tenten Uchiha nos lo propuso y que les puedo decir, soy novata amante del Nejiten y creo que iré mejorando poco a poco mi escritura, espero disfruten estas 30 historias del mes.

Nota: Tal vez algunos capítulos los suba en un solo día, por cuestiones personales (Okay no, cuestiones religiosas) habrá días en los que no pueda ni tocar el iPad y bueno adelantaré unos cuantos capítulos, si desean que haga una historia con alguno de los topics que les haya gustado con alegría lo haré, dejen review de ser así, matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	2. ¿Celoso Hyuuga?

¿Celoso Hyuuga?

* * *

Conciencia auto destructiva mode on ¡Confiesa Neji! Si no quieres perder a tu bella flor debes defender lo que por derecho te pertenece, este fanfic es participe del mes Nejiten en el foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados (excepto el primo encimoso) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¿Celoso Hyuuga? Tu cara lo dice todo, no toleras que ese otro hombre la haga reír, mírate el inexpresivo Hyuuga ahora cierra los puños, has bajado una ceja y tu blanco semblante se ha puesto colorado ¿acaso hay otra cualidad o defecto que nadie mas conoce? Ya veo, eres posesivo, vamos sabes que Tenten es una mujer alegre pero mueres por que ella voltee a verte y esa sonrisa venga con dedicatoria, deseas, ruegas por que sea para ti.

Te levantas, la tomas de la mano, ¡Cuidado! A veces sueles ser muy brusco.

\- Neji que su...

La interrumpes... ¡No seas maleducado Hyuuga!

\- Recuerda que hoy tenemos entrenamiento, justo a esta hora.

Nunca has sido bueno para las excusas, con esto lo remarcas, tienes propiedad puesto que no estás siendo directo, sabes que el entrenamiento no es la razón, estas celoso pero aquel mote de genio te hace orgulloso, demasiado para no aceptarlo.

\- Te acompaño, quisiera ver a la magnífica Tenten en acción.

¿Lo escuchaste? La esta halagando, aquella "magnífica" palabra taladra tus oídos a profundidad, ¿lo abrirás de tu camino? Oh si, lo harás sutilmente.

\- No necesitamos distractores, además no es parte del equipo.

\- ¡Neji! No seas grosero, eh discúlpalo, es un poco brusco con aquellos que no conoce.

\- No hay cuidado, comprendo que no quiere que lo observen.

Tu intimidante mirada lo esta logrando, eso parece.

Take-san, puedes acompañarnos si gustas, solo espero que no te lleves una mala impresión de mi compañero, es una buena persona pero le falta un poco de tacto.- de nuevo le sonríe, pero te ha hecho un cumplido, te ha presentado como una buena persona cuyo tacto con los desconocidos es carente, ¿cumplido o pedrada?

\- Neji-san, es muy temprano para llegar al campo, Lee y Gai sensei están en una misión conjunta ¿podrías dejarlo pasar?.

Tu mente comienza a carburar ¿Por qué querría pasar por alto un entrenamiento? ¿Será que su compañero influye de manera negativa en ella? No hagas conclusiones tan apresuradas, además lo único que sabes de tu rival es su nombre.

Y allí van, oh glorioso campo de entrenamiento, testigo de tus reprimidos sentimientos hacia la chica ¿serás también testigo de estos celos que matan al genio?.

El chico toma la mano de Tenten, te has puesto colorado y si ni meditas tus movimientos podrías lanzarte como una fiera sobre su presa en defensa de lo que "por derecho" te pertenece, genio no te has armado de valor para confesarte, es cuando te das cuenta que para todo clavo hay un martillo y vaya, el tuyo tiene moñitos, el hombre duro se ablanda o enfurece, Tenten te ha debilitado sin siquiera mover un dedo pero ahora tendría que hacerlo, ella no se deja de nada ni de nadie.

Lo hace, aleja su mano en un sutil jugueteo que por nada disminuye ese hueco en tu estómago, más bien acrecenta.

-Neji tiene una visión maravillosa.

\- No más que tu puntería.- recalcó tu rival.

Lo haces, la palma de tu mano golpea al chico derribándolo al suelo, una alterada Tenten te voltea a ver al punto de recriminarte tal hecho, pero no tienes tiempo, la abrazas y ambos caen al suelo también.

Regaño seguro, tienes tantas ganas de reprimirlo pero recuerda que no tienes el tacto suficiente para decirle que es un...

\- ¡Grandísimo tonto!.- o tal vez si, ya te habían hecho cabrear.

\- Neji no tienes que ser tan agresivo! No era su intención activar las trampas que usamos en el entrenamiento.- lo levantó en vez de a ti, eso debió doler.- vamos Take-san, no se que le ocurre a Neji.

Se fué, al parecer tenía mejores planes con él que contigo, el bosque solo tiene un alma, la tuya y...

\- ¡Quisieras callarte! Se que eres mi conciencia pero basta,no tienes que atormentarme así.- debería de saber que esa no era mi intención, ah Neji tu solo te torturas, ármate de valor y ve detrás de la chica.

A pocos metros de ti ves una tensa Tenten, que cabizbaja se disculpa con su acompañante.

\- Lo siento Take-san, no creí que Neji se comportaría de esa manera.

\- Bueno, no es del todo tu culpa, pero no nos presentaste apropiadamente.

\- Aquí entre nos le daría lo mismo, es muy inexpresivo y no presentarlos tensaría más la situación, solo son unos días Take-san.- con un gesto de preocupación suspiró.

\- Tenten será mejor decirle a Neji.

Decirte que, ¿Qué ese desconocido podrías conocerlo como "socio"? Si esa es la "verdad" que pretenden contarte sabrás que saldrás furioso por la ventana de la primer habitación en la mansión de los Hyuuga, ambos se miran fijamente ¿se besaran? Vamos quita de tu cabeza esos pensamientos, se supone que esa racha de pesimismo se había terminado.

Deberías salir de tu escondite, desde donde quieras verlo este lugar es realmente incómodo.

Saliste, tu fuerza de voluntad en esos momentos era débil, demasiado tensa ¿Cómo te excusarías? A ojos de ambos te habías convertido en un fisgón de primera.

\- ¡Neji!.- enérgica dijo Tenten, posando su puño en la cintura te señaló que te acercaras a ellos, así lo hiciste y de nuevo pones esa carita inexpresiva.- Neji, Take-san , al parecer hay un malentendido entre ustedes dos, quiero que me expliquen que está sucediendo.

La "n" sobrara en la palabra "expliquen" sabes que la única explicación que espera es la tuya.

\- Tenten.- dijiste dando una brusca pausa para pensar en lo que le dirías.- es extraño, teníamos entrenamiento y decidiste pasarlo por alto para salir con un desconodio, ¡si! Por que nadie conocía a tu novio.- ante tal explicación tu tono se sentía lleno de histeria.

Tremenda risotada que soltaron los dos, no es por nada pero tu argumento te hizo quedar como un tontuelo ante ellos pero ¿Qué es lo gracioso?.

\- Menudo malentendido colega y es que al parecer mi indumentaria y rasgos no te dan una pista de nada.- visualizas cada fibra de él solo para darte cuenta, castaño, ojos cafés y ropa de un estilo más oriental, Take-san no pretende a tu chica.

\- Es mi primo, Neji, creí que te darías cuenta ¿hay algo que te distrae últimamente?.- tenía razón, hay algo que te distrae, ese algo te hizo la pregunta, el chico tocó tu hombro solo para decir lo que te cuesta aceptar.- No te preocupes, comprendo ese sentimiento que te quema por dentro, cuando yo me miro al espejo también me dan celos del guapo que me mira de frente.- dio en el clavo y no importaba si te atrevías a aceptarlo o no, si no celaras a la chica de profunda mirada chocolate no te llamaría la atención puesto que amas ver su autodefensa y reacciones.

\- Tenten, Take...

\- Takeru aunque Take-san suena más propio...

\- Yo... Les debo una disculpa.

\- Tranquilo, mira si lo ves de esta manera admito que me agradas y si te animas podría llamarte primo.- sin mirarse, con solo sentirlo lo sabían, ambos se gustaban, ella y tú, aunque a veces... Haya personas que desean ver el mundo arder, unas cuantas desean ver tu mundo arder.

* * *

Yeeeei, second day, lo admito cuando escribí esto tenía seco el cerebro unu per bueno este día tengo que publicar dos capítulos, este y el de mañana como lo había explicad ayer mismo, nos leemos al rato n.n

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	3. Primerizo

Primerizo.

* * *

Ser papá es lo más maravilloso del mundo, un hijo puede alegrarte la vida y conlleva muchas responsabilidades, ser primerizo puede sintomatizar el pánico, esta narración esta hecha desde la perspectiva de un nervioso padre primerizo, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al virtuoso plumas-asesinas de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sala de espera, levantarse, caminar de un lado a otro, sentarse, tratar de tranquilizarse, levantarse, caminar de un lado a otro, sentarse, tratar de tranquilizarse, una y otra vez repetía estas conductas cada veinte minutos y es que ser primerizo trae consigo demasiado nerviosismo, hace dos horas a Tenten se le había roto la fuente dejando escapar un grito que despertó a un preocupado futuro padre, bajar por las escaleras, salir de casa, sacar el automóvil de la cochera no fué nada trabajoso, lo difícil fué el camino, una pareja cuya mujer estaba e trabajo de parto no despejaría el horroroso tráfico nocturno.

Naruto y Hinata ya les esperaban y mientras Neji despejaba la calle moviendo el auto hacia el estacionamiento Hinata auxiliaba a Tenten llevándola dentro al hospital, inmediatamente Sakura pidió que se le asistiera de manera inmediata.

Y volvemos a la escena inicial: levantarse, caminar de un lado a otro, sentarse, tratar de tranquilizarse, a unos metros Hinata y Naruto miraban al nervioso Neji, el chico mandarino decidió acercarse al ojiperla.

\- Así que... Primerizo eh.- tocó el hombro del tenso castaño.- se lo que se siente, justo hace un año nació Bolt, el nerviosismo recorría todo mi cuerpo ¡Dattebayou! Recuerdo en aquel momento en el que tú mismo me dijiste que todo estaría bien, voy a devolverte el favor, Neji, todo estará bien.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me encuentro totalmente nervioso.

\- Y eso que junto con Lee eres el más grande del grupo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse provocó que a Neji le latiera fuertemente el corazón.

\- Fué un parto sin complicaciones, Tenten es realmente una mujer fuerte, felicidades, te has convertido en el padre de una hermosa niña.

De inmediato el ojiperla se levantó para pasar a ver a Tenten y a su hija, a partir de ahora aquella pequeña criatura se convertiría en su mundo y el de Tenten, volteó a verlas, las maravillosas mujeres de su vida.

\- Sus ojos son idénticos a los tuyos, ambos tienen esa mirada cautivadora.- Tenten descubrió la cobija que cubría a la pequeña, cabello castaño, ojos perlados, dejó entrever una enternecedora risilla de la que sus padres se enamorarían puesto que ella era el resultado del amor que profusamente se tienen.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?.- preguntó aún emocionado.

\- Su mirada es perlada, vino al mundo como la nieve en ese cálido mundo.- volteó a ver la ventana, estaba nevando.- podría ser... ¿Yuki?

\- Yuki suena hermoso.- sabía lo exhausta que se encontraba su esposa, la tomó de la mano para después susurrarle un "descansa", así lo hizo, Neji se sentó para mirar a las dos mujeres de su vida descansar, de inmediato Sakura entró a la habitación.

\- Disculpen, debo llevármela un momento para hacer el registro y llevarla a los cuneros ¿puedo?

Aun nervioso el padre desconfiaba pero estaba en buenas manos, la pelirosada ya tenía una niña preciosa cuyo nombre es Sarada.- Claro.

\- Es preciosa, tiene cualidades de ambos que la hacen una niña única y preciosa, confío en que será un buen shinobi.

Tal vez aquellas hermosas palabras las dijo o se las dijeron también en el nacimiento de Sarada.

Como madre la mujer se siente maravillosa, es inexplicable aquel sentimiento de dicha y felicidad que trae consigo el traer una criaturita al mundo, por otro lado la paternidad es una etapa maravillosa, de tan solo conocerla ella se volvió una de las alegrías más grandes de su vida.

Mientras Tenten descansaba Neji se tomaba su tiempo para recordar sus días como ninja, cuando a los 12 años lo asignaron al equipo de Gai, cuando la nube del pesimismo nublaba sus perspectivas acerca de la vida, recordó a aquel egoísta niño al que ahora podía desconocer por completo, ese agresivo niño que fue cambiando tras un encuentro con quien ahora es su cuñado, recordó el momento preciso donde se dio cuenta que aquella admiración con la que su compañera le miraba se estaba transformando en algo tan noble y puro llamado amor, recordó el momento exacto en el que ese sentimiento se transformó en algo mutuo, el Tanabata que la aldea había organizado para celebrar esta fecha y la asignación de Tsunade como la quinta Hokage, aquella fugitiva salida entre ellos dos, como no olvidar el campo de entrenamiento, testigo de miradas, gestos, besos y momentos íntimos, también fue testigo de unos leves episodios de celos que carcomían al ojiperla, pero también podría rememorar en aquel lugar la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo a su amada castaña quien de inmediato dio el sí, la boda, la hermosa luna de miel en París y lo último y mejor a rememorar, la noticia que ahora lo tenía en ese sitio, la notificación de que dentro de unos meses sería padre de lo que ahora es una hermosa niña, la combinación perfecta de los rasgos de ambos, una saludable y maravillosa niña, su segundo gran amor.

Despertó, después de unas horas Tenten abría lentamente los ojos.

\- Neji... ¿Sigues ahí?.

Tomó la mano de su esposa, para después acercarse y darle un beso en la frente.

\- Gracias.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa con la que concluyó diciéndole.- Gracias a ti por los maravillosos momentos juntos, comenzamos siendo una familia de dos hace unos meses, nuestra Yuki ha venido a ampliarla, para serte honesta nunca me había sentido tan feliz como hoy.

\- El parto debió ser muy doloroso.

\- ¿Sabes? Las personas siempre tomamos riesgos o nos sacrificamos por algo, aquellas cosas que se conciben con amor compensan el dolor, aquel dolor físico no significa nada, Yuki fue concebida y traída con amor, debería hacerte una pregunta cariño... ¿Listo para madrugar, cambiar pañales y ver crecer a nuestra pequeña Yuki?

\- Madrugar, pañales, verla crecer... No es sacrificio, tener una familia es un acto de amor, Tenten, gracias.

-Neji, gracias también a ti.

Aquella alegría conlleva muchísimas responsabilidades pero de ello se darían cuenta... Muy pronto.

* * *

Yeeeeei, sin falta he subido el capítulo del viernes, disfrútenlo y ámenlo, lo he publicado antes por razones ya mencionadas en el primer fic *penita mil* nos vemos el sabadin con el capítulo 4 :333 (ni crean que ando estresada eh ni crean).

Haunaruciha do Hyuuga Out!


	4. Lo mejor es aquello que no se planea

Lo mejor es aquello que no se planea.

* * *

Una cita no es nada fácil, a veces aunque tengas todo planeado algunas cositas no pueden salir del todo bien, el resultado de esta puede provocar que te ame o te odie, la primera opción suena tentadora y puede dar pie a algo más que una amistad ¿Será que la cita de ambos saldrá perfecta? este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: (Por que siempre me olvido de ponerlo) La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al separador de OTP's Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el incidente con aquel pesado adversario, después de una agradable tarde en casa de Tenten tomó su consejo, buscó en la agenda de su teléfono móvil y lo marcó, espero dos timbres y rápidamente le contestó.

\- ¿Si?.- la clara voz de Tenten que sabía bien quien le llamaba se dejó escuchar.- estaba esperando que siguieras mi consejo pero no creí que lo hicieras pronto.

Una risita nerviosa se escuchó por parte de Neji ¿Por qué estaría nervioso?, no, aquella risa era para darse valor, estaba decidido.

\- Tenten...- tomó un leve respiro.- ¿Tienes tiempo libre mañana?

\- ¿Mañana? Es... 7 de Julio... Tanabata.

\- Lo olvidaba .- "claro que no lo olvidabas genio, todo lo tienes fríamente calculado" replicó su mente .- verás.- tomó decididamente el móvil apretándolo para resumirle sus nervios en su mano.- estoy... Invitándote a salir, pero no al matsuri, tal vez a comer un poco de Ramen o sushi.

Ella sonrió.- Claro, estoy libre.

Había accedido, esto daba pie a una cita ¿Será que eso lo ponía tan nervioso?

Emocionado contestó.- Entonces te veo a las 9 en la parada de autobús.- ¿emocionado? ¿El inexpresivo genio? Estábamos ante la madre de todo caos, un par de enamorados aunque lo suyo era un secreto... A voces.

Ambos se despidieron, ya estaba pactada la primera salida más allá de sus alrededores.

Para ser julio era demasiado caluroso, Tenten decidió usar un short y una blusa holgada, su favorita por que le daba libertad de movimiento, sobre todo con ese abrasador calor, se había retrasado cinco minutos por lo que le pidió una disculpa a un preocupado Neji que estaba vestido un poco más formal para la ocasión, un pantalón de vestir, chaqueta blanca y una camisa negra desabotonada de la parte superior, ambos esperaron el autobús alrededor de unos quince minutos para abordarlo al llegar.

\- Neji.- dijo un poco apenada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó un poco extrañado.

\- Bueno verás... Ayer en la noche me desvelé haciendo una pintura por lo que no dormí... Bien ¿Te molestaría prestarme tu hombro?

Realmente se tenían demasiada confianza, después de todo su amistad de años y sin tapujos rendía frutos, ella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él quedándose dormida, unos minutos después sintió algo pesado sobre su cabeza, Neji había sido contagiado por el sueño quedándose dormido pero el gusto le duró poco ya que el despertar de la chica provocó que él también lo hiciera.

Tenten observó que el autobús pasaba por el punto de partida de ellos dos.

\- Neji...- preocupada jaló el brazo de su acompañante.- estamos... ¡Vamos en sentido contrario!.

Ambos esperaron a la siguiente parada para descender, Neji se encontraba apenado ante tal equivocación, esta vez subieron al correcto y no volvieron a dormir para evitar perderse.

\- Te noto tenso, tranquilo.- dejó escapar una risita relajada.- para ser la primera cita esto es memorable.

\- He estado planeándolo y no quería...

La castaña pellizcaba las mejillas del ojiperla tratando de romper la tensión por la que estaba pasando.- He dicho que te relajes y sonrías.- lo había logrado, Neji no estaba forzando una risa, él realmente se estaba riendo.

\- Bueno, el camino al centro de la ciudad está a dos horas de aquí.

\- ¿En serio?.- preguntó alarmada.

Otra risilla dejó escapar el relajado ojiperla.- No, solo tomará una hora cuando mucho, ahora debería devolverte el consejo.

La morocha hacía un puchero que le parecía cómico al caballero de la seriedad aunque más rápido que él decidió relajarse, contemplar al Neji que se dejaba ver, un Neji diferente, relajado, uno que ni siquiera su familia conocía, ambos se miraron,Moon mero instinto acercaron poco a poco sus rostros, por mera lógica y deseo se acercaron más y más... El timbre de bajada una estación antes de su destino los alertó separándose de inmediato.

\- Bajamos en la siguiente.- un apenado castaño le tendía la mano a la morocha quien se posicionó en la puerta de salida.

Llegaron,mambos bajaron mientras Neji seguido por atenten caminaba por las concurridas calles de la zona.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste ir a comer Ramen? ¿Acaso tu también entrevistaste a Naruto?

Neji se jalaba el cuello de la camisa, necesitaba un poco de comodidad y enfundado en aquella camisa rematado de esa chaqueta se sentía un poco apretado, no era del todo su estilo.

\- Eh, no exactamente, Hinata-sama me había hablado de que este era uno de los mejores lugares para comer en la zona.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar al lugar de donde un letrero se asomaba "cerrado por festividad de Tanabata".

Vaya, no era una buena fecha para tener una cita, un Neji nuevamente apenado hizo acto de aparición.

\- Sabía que algo así sucedería ¿Por qué no vamos por algo más? Se que no te gustan las cosas dulces pero aquí venden el mejor helado y ni se diga de los pasteles, se que no es el día que planeabas pero aún hay más y mejores opciones en esta ciudad.

Caminando un poco por el lugar Tenten tomó la mano de su acompañante dirigiéndose a un pequeño local.

\- Tiene buena pinta, desde que bajamos del autobús le eche el ojo a ese lugar.

Sin pensárselo mucho ella ordenó dos helados.- Tranquilo, éstos los invito yo.

\- Imposible yo debo...

\- Neji, se que eres un caballero, correcto pero a veces debes dejarme hacer algo para ti, tranquilo, un par de helados no afectan la economía de nadie.

Caminaban, al parecer el castaño se encontraba un poco decepcionado ya que todos los planes del día le habían salido... Un poquito mal, riendo con maldad la chica miraba como Neji se concentraba en comer su helado.

\- Oye... Tienes un poco de helado en la cara.

Preocupado apartó el barquillo de su rostro.- Uh, ¿donde?

\- Aquí.- Sin pensárselo embarró un poco de helado a su compañero mientras reía sin parar.

\- Con que en esas estamos.- en aquel momento una carrera de vida o muerte entre ellos dos ocurriría, en busca de devolverle la travesura a la castaña ambos corrieron por la despejada calle.

Jadeante la chica se detuvo, el ojiperla aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarle por detrás, ella esperó que su maldad le fuera devuelta por lo que rendida volteó cerrando los ojos para que el impacto fuera menor, un helado era lo que esperaba pero sobre sus labios se posaron los impacientes y delgados labios del ojiperla sonrojándose.

A unos pasos estaba la estación, el autobús de turno estaba por partir así que ambos corrieron tras él antes de perderlo.

\- Neji hoy es tanabata, vayamos al matsuri.

\- Es un trato, esta vez yo invito el okonomiyaki.

\- Es un hecho, mi economía si se vio afectada por un par de helados.

Neji besó la frente de Tenten, después de tal afectivo detalle rieron para llegar a casa, el matsuri iniciaría en la noche, ¿acaso esa seria la segunda cita?

* * *

Sin inspiración, ya tenía lista esta historia pero pum mis mugres hormonas hicieron de las suyas hasta que escribí otros tres intentos, después recordé que el sempai dejo de noticiarme hace mucho tiempo y poco a poco se me olvida su ingratitud pero Bueh ustedes vinieron por la historia del día así que les traigo algo de lo que mi seco cerebro y hormonas exhorbitantes les traen, tranquilos que prometo esforzarme un poquito mas para mañana, lo jurito.

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	5. Punto ciego juego sucio

Punto ciego juego sucio.

* * *

Visión, defensa, puntería y práctica, elementos perfectos para conformar el mejor dúo, ¿Qué pasaría si se limitaran de la visión? ¿Algo más a tu defensa? Un llamado que acomoda a ambos en una situación perfecta para el amor, ¿entrenamiento a fin de cuentas?, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al jefe Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- ¡Neji!.- corriendo a todo lo que daba se asomaba de lejos una figura femenina, dos moñitos evidenciaban que se trataba de Tenten quien corriendo jadeante se acercaba al tan acostumbrado campo de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Llegué muy tarde?

\- Para nada, llegaste justo a tiempo.- cruzado de brazos caminaba un preparado Neji.

\- Perfecto, creí que había tardado, me entretuve un poco buscando los pergaminos para la ocasión.

\- La... ¿ocasión?

\- Si, verás quiero probar cuanto has mejorado, eres perfecto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a muy corta distancia, sabes esquivar a una distancia de cinco metros, usas tu punto ciego a tu favor gracias a las cantidades de chakra que administras en él pero ¿podrás prevenir ataques que se dirijan a lo que podemos convertir en un punto ciego mayor?

\- Eso es demasiado sencillo.

\- Yo nunca dejo nada fácil.- El genio sabe cuando la chica habla en serio, sus entrenamientos en un principio eran sencillos, cada peldaño que avanzaban solía tener un grado de dificultad más alto que el anterior.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?.- Preguntó retador, no quería admitirlo, siquiera mostrarlo, pero estaba emocionado.

Tenten sacó de su bolsillo una venda.- sabes a lo que me refiero, te defenderás de los ataques sensibilizando tus otros sentidos, el Byakugan está prohibido en esta ocasión.

¿Dificil? Sonaba complicado pero no impediría que la reservada emoción del ojiperla aumentara.

\- Tu visión es perfecta, ahora debes aprender a escuchar, a partir de ahora tu espalda no será el único punto ciego, todo tu cuerpo lo será, anda, ponte esto.

Neji cubrió sus ojos con la venda, su vista era la herencia familiar de un punto fuerte ¿Cómo se defendería sin ella?

\- El enemigo interactúa contigo, suele hablar para distraerte pero habrán adversarios que engañen tu vista, que no hablen o que ni siquiera hagan notoria su presencia, primero intentarás desarmarme a una considerable distancia.

Ella tomó un pergamino invocando su Bo*, el arma preferida por excelencia de la castaña, comenzó moviéndose alrededor de él, esperando respuesta de sus movimientos.

\- Debes esquivar mis primeros 100 golpes, es mejor si contraatacas ¿listo?

El entrenamiento comenzó, Neji se encontraba algo tenso pero era cierto, debía aprender a agudizar sus sentidos y tener una percepción del lugar donde se encontraba, sentir cada partícula del verde pasto que acariciaba sus pies a pesar del calzado, sentir hasta el mas leve soplo del viento en su cuerpo, respiró hondamente, todó el representaba su propio peligro puesto que éste era su propio punto ciego, meditó y advirtió sentir un ataque por la espalda que fácilmente esquivó, sus pasos eran lo que más debía cuidar, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes más que esquivó, cayó al suelo y no sintió movimiento alguno de su compañera, ningún ruido por parte de ella, extrañado se quitó la venda ¿Que habría sucedido? Miró hacia arriba y se percató de lo sucedido, un halcón volaba en círculos sobre ellos.

\- ¿Una misión?

\- Eso parece, me estaba emocionando, realmente estabas siendo bueno salvo...- Tenten movió el Bo hacia el torso de su compañero dándole un ligero golpe.- Esquivaste cien de ciento uno.

\- Tenten... No juegues sucio...- decidió entonces desarmarla, el Bo quedó sobre el suelo en señal de rendición.

\- Neji, será mejor que vayamos con Tsunade-sama, ese llamado fue de ella para solicitarnos y enlistarnos a una...

El hombre racional perdía un pedacito de su extrema fuerza de voluntad para abrazar la cintura de la castaña aferrando sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

\- ¡Neji!.- lo miró un tanto extrañada aunque por dentro sus emociones eran una explosión de todo un poco, la frustración de no tomar la iniciativa para hacerlo ella la rodeó, la felicidad y el orgullo peleaban entre sí, uno y otro impulso por regresarle la caricia rodeó cada partícula de la morocha que sin pensarlo más tomó el rostro de Neji para estampar sus labios sobre los del ojiperla.

\- ¡Neji... Tenteeeen!

Un hombrecito vestido de verde corría buscándolos causando que ambos de inmediato se separaran.

\- Tsunade-sama nos llamó para una misión, será mejor reportarnos ahora.

\- Ya escuchamos.- Una sonrojada castaña tomaba la delantera para que Lee no se percatara de lo que ambos enamorados dejaban a medias.

\- ¿Que estaban... Haciendo?

Con dos dedos Neji golpeó la frente de cejas de zurullo*.

\- Entrenando.- y avanzando con la misma cara de indiferencia que suele mostrar muy a menudo se encaminó para reportarse con Tsunade.

* * *

*Bo: aquel bastón con el que Tenten hace las genialosas hazañas, de combate y moar.

* Cejas de zurullo: hace poco volví a ver Naruto SD y se me quedó el apodo que Sai le puso.

¡Hoy vengo con todo! O eso creo, hoy me di la divertida de mi vida escribiendo el capítulo que espero no los decepcione, mi los ama muchote.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	6. Dulce tentación

Sutil, dulce, nada discreta y tramposa, cuando se trata de seducir al genio una castaña atrevida no se quedará atrás, él es su objetivo a alcanzar después de todo, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Dulce tentación:

Y ahí se encontraba, con el dedo índice rodeaba el borde de su vaso, aquella bebida embriagante esperaba pasar por su garganta para producirle un placentero ardor, ella solo se limitó a observarlo.

\- La seducción es un juego donde solo se necesitan de dos, cuando ya le agarras el gusto no puedes parar.- el alcohólico aliento de su colega la hizo volver en sí, ésta recargaba sus brazos sobre la barra en movimientos torpes.- es adictiva, sutil y efectiva en grandes porciones.

\- Ino... Creo que has pasado el límite con la bebida.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? .- difícilmente podía articular palabras entendibles, sus labios se movían cosquilleantes tratando de que su fonética no sonara tan extraña.- o es acaso que...

\- ¿Que?.- preguntó un tanto incómoda.

\- No me digas que nunca... Has tratado de seducir al jefe.- rió de una manera demasiado divertida, el alcohol había hecho de las suyas con ella.- Estoy ebria pero... Puedes pedirme consejitos... Consejitos consejitos.

La castaña tomó el vaso con cuyo único trago no había convivido, no necesitaba ponerse al nivel de su compañera para comprenderla un poquito.

\- Primero que nada revisa tu guardarropa, las mismas prendas siempre, además de blusitas con botones, mascadas a color y faldas largas ¿tienes algo más?

\- No, es el... Uniforme de trabajo.

-Empecemos con eso, recorta tus faldas o súbele la bastilla, desabotona un poco tu blusa, muéstrale lo generoso que puede ser su escote, aprovecha ese cuerpo, úsalo como arma de seducción en este sucio juego.- con emoción movía su cabeza provocando que su peinado en coleta se desacomodara.- con tus movimientos insinúale esto y aquello, usa aquella ropa provocativa... Sabes a la que me refiero... Aquella que con encajes se ve bien, total con el escote generoso que le mostrarás se le calentará la cabeza, te encerrará en la oficina y te devorará como un tigre.- y ultimando su cátedra se desparramó sobre la barra.

\- Ino... Será mejor que... Vayamos a casa, ven, yo te llevaré.

\- No... Todavía aguanto un trago más... O... Oye... Bájame.

La morocha recargó el brazo de la rubia sobre ella ayudándole a caminar, total, la cuenta ya estaba pagada.

Una puerta se cerró, una exhausta castaña continuaba recargada dándole la espalda a la puerta, resbalando de ella para terminar sentada en el piso, meditando lo que su ebria amiga le aconsejaba.

\- No... El es un hombre demasiado correcto.- maliciosamente sonrió.- a menos que...

Se levantó, se acostó a dormir riendo aún de manera maliciosa, ¿será que intentaría seguir los consejos de su colega?

El despertador sonó, después de unas reparadoras horas de sueño se metió a bañar, de su cajón sacó un conjunto tentador ¿acaso estaba usando algo con encaje? La jugadora número uno estaba lista, ¿el jugador número dos estaba dispuesto a presionar "Start"?, esta vez decidió ir con el cabello suelto, perfumarse con el aroma dulce de ese carísimo perfume que creyó jamás tendría que usar, su camisa lucía desabotonada de la parte superior, sinceramente era una Tenten irreconocible que deseaba jugar con aquel hombre que deseaba conquistar.

Ya en la oficina estaba todo listo.

-Buenos días.

\- Buenos... Días... Ten...ten.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada, es solo que hoy luces diferente.

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando debemos refrescar la imagen además de que me resulta un poco más atractivo.

\- Esta bien, necesito el informe de ventas de la empresa, ¿lo tiene listo?

\- Claro solo es cuestión de imprimir y...

\- Llévelo a mi oficina cuando esté completo.

El informe se imprimía, mientras tanto un soliloquio, una batalla de pensamientos rodeaba su cabecita.

\- Se impresionó solo un poco, fue mi aspecto lo que le dejó sin habla pero el gesto no lo cambió ni un poquito.- Bufó.- No debería hacer caso a los consejos de alguien que tiene más alcohol que sangre en ciertos momentos.

Tres ligeros golpes a la puerta de la oficina bastaron para que un "Pase" le dejara entrar, ella se inclinó un poco para hacer entrega del solicitado informe sin percatarse que su blusa lucía desabotonada revelando un generoso escote, una línea que dividía un par de buenas razones para que una mirada pícara encendiera aquellos hasta ahora inexpresivos ojos, tomó el informe y la mano de su secretaria, el hombre que solía ser difícil de seducir había caído en el juego de una atrevida novata.

Las pocas hojas que pertenecían al escritorio volaron al igual que las plumas y adornos que yacían sobre él tomaban un cómodo lugar sobre el alfombrado suelo.

En cambio una asombrada castaña reposaba sobre el escritorio con un jefe cuyas ganas de devorarla aumentaban, besó su cuello, cada fibra de su piel se erizaba, es cierto que la seducción es un juego adictivo, al caer en él no podrás salir fácilmente llevándote al sendero de los más grandes placeres de la vida.

\- Disculpe jefe.- sin avisar su llegada una rubia de larga coleta abría la puerta de la oficina solo para descubrir aquella escena.- Mejor... Más al rato.- cerró con un gesto de alegría y pena a la vez, era la primera vez que Tenten decidía salir de sus propias limitaciones para encontrar el punto débil de su jefe, unas prominentes curvas moldeando aquel vestuario destaparon los tabúes que Neji tenía sobre su secretaria, las ganas no se las había aguantado ni un segundo más acechándola a pesar de tal interrupción ¿será que el jefe tomaría las riendas de este juego?

* * *

Ugh uno mas uno mas, ando súper rendida por que ugh trabajos, exposiciones y demás no me dejaron ni pensar lo que escribiría hoy, totaaaal después de una consulta médica pude escribir algo para el tema de hoy, mi espera no defraudarlos, Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	7. Cuando te vea la próxima vez

Cuando te vea la próxima vez.

* * *

Se dice que muy lejos, una persona nos observa, aquel cuyo desconocido nombre le acoplamos al destino, es él quien entrelaza vínculos fuertes con otras personas, después de la muerte hay mas vidas y posibilidades. Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejien del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia salió de mi carburador coco, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Tocó su fría mejilla, él ya estaba muerto, hace unas cuantas horas Neji había dejado el mundo, su sello había desaparecido.

\- Recuerda... La norma numero veinticinco de un shinobi...- con voz entrecortada Tenten sostenía el cuerpo de Neji mientras pronunciaba.- éste nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidades que anulan el juicio y debilitan... El sentido del deber...- la castaña se repetía a sí misma esas palabras una y otra vez, abrazando el inerte cuerpo de su amado lloraba, sollozaba, maldecía a todo lo que le rodeara.

Después de la guerra se preparó el funeral a los caídos, Tenten abrazaba un ramo de girasoles, sobre sus pensamientos manifestaba sus deseos.

"Mientras sigamos existiendo... Mientras sigamos renaciendo... No importa cuantas veces nos separen... Mientras podamos reencontrarnos podré verte de nuevo, así que no me preocupo tanto...byaku vez en la siguiente vida, o en otro mundo... Podré mirarte una vez más"

Se hincó, soltó los girasoles abrazando la piedra con la que fue grabado su nombre, aquel día, desde aquel día sintió que le quitaban una gran parte de su ser...

Pasaron años, siglos, más allá de cualquier cosa una chica de castaño cabello se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

\- Buenos días, entró al salón feliz como siempre saludando a su mejor amigo y confidente, un chico de prominentes cejas llamado Rock Lee.

\- Buenos días Tenten.

\- Feliz san Valentín.- depositó sobre la mano de su amigo un pequeño chocolate.- como amigos, sé que le has estado echando el ojo a aquella chica.- señalando discretamente a una rubia con simpáticas pecas.- Kohana es un buen partido para ti.

\- ¿Lo regalarás verdad?.- Lee señaló la enorme envoltura de un chocolate.

\- Um si...

\- Neji es un hombre muy negligente... Si... Te rechaza en el día blanco promete que no te pondrás mal.

\- Hey Lee tranquilo, no me eches la sal, aun si no soy correspondida deseo quitarme de encima ese secreto.

Neji llegó, saludando a Lee y Tenten se sentó recargando su mochila sobre el respaldo.

Durante una exhaustiva clase de literatura analizaban haikus, con un lápiz Tenten abrió discretamente la mochila de su compañero para deslizar el chocolate y nuevamente cerrarla. Pensó que terminando las clases podía huir corriendo, oh tramposo destino, en la pizarra aparecieron los nombres de las personas que se encargarían de la limpieza del aula, en ella solo figuraban un par: Neji Hyuga y Tenten.

"¿Acaso el mundo conspira en mi contra?" Aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, ahora si, estaba aterrada.

Terminó el día, ambos decidieron hacer el aseo mientras platicaban de una u otra cosa. Ella decidió evadir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con las fechas o siquiera el chocolate.

\- Tenten.- el chico tocaba el hombro de su compañera haciéndola reaccionar.- si te preguntas por el regalo lo supe desde la clase de literatura, puedo observarte...

\- Neji...- oh malicioso destino harás de las tuyas otra vez puesto que crees que es hora de que ambos se recuerden mutuamente, así lo hiciste, un toque de manos despertó las más intensas vibraciones sobre sus cuerpos, sobre ambos la voz entrecortada de una melancólica mujer "Mientras sigamos existiendo... Mientras sigamos renaciendo... No importa cuantas veces nos separen... Mientras podamos reencontrarnos podré verte de nuevo, así que no me preocupo tanto...byaku vez en la siguiente vida, o en otro mundo... Podré mirarte una vez más".

\- Eres... Tu...

\- Desde aquella vez que te vi, ¿recuerdas? Aquella ocasión en que mojé tu uniforme, aquel día que te conocí, cuando llegaste de intercambio de Hong Kong... Yo sabía que te conocía de alguna parte, todas las noches soñaba esto y aquello, un día simplemente te vi... En mis sueños aparecías conmigo, ambos usábamos ropas de épocas extrañas, remotas... Hasta recordar... Al hombre de la luna.

\- ¿Hombre de la luna?

\- Aquel individuo que mira a la gente... Y la entrelaza con un fino e invisible hilo.- sostuvo la mano de la castaña.- el hilo rojo del destino, algo me decía que yo te conocía.

\- Aquella época... Neji... Neji... ¿Esta vez podremos estar juntos? ¿Podremos amarnos sin separarnos?

\- Tenten... No importa la época en la que te encuentres, yo siempre estaré contigo, te buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras, aún si en esta u otra época no podemos concretar nuestro amor buscaré la razón por la que vuelvo a estar aquí.

\- Neji...

Rozaron sus labios, no pudieron concretar un beso ya que el celular del ojiperla sonó, al colgar ella deseaba que el destino no les interrumpiera un poco más, ni ella ni el estaban conscientes de que el destino los juntaría una, dos, tres, cuatro... Treinta veces y hasta más.

El destino es aquello que forjas, después de todo hay uno que todos compartimos, la muerte y mientras tengan vida podrán amarse una y otra vez.

* * *

Hoy si que no me sentía nada bien, decidí acoplar el destino de nuestros personajes describiendo nuestros fics y todos los universos en los que metemos y meteremos a nuestra bella pareja y bueno la verdad me aloque escribiendo el de mañana, mi espera no defraudarlos.

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	8. Mejor que un hombre de tinta y papel

Mejor que un hombre de tinta y papel.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene escenas que pueden ser consideradas vulgares, se recomienda discreción, si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que esperes al capítulo de mañana, si no lo haces queda bajo tu propia responsabilidad, Harunaruchiha no se hace responsable de perturbar mentes inocentes o iniciales en el género.**

Uno da y el otro recibe, después de despojarle aquel libro él estaba convencido de que era mejor que un personaje de ficción, el de aquel libro se quedará sobre el papel, ambos juntos sobre la cama, el piso, donde caigan, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es den mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involurados le pertenecen al sanguinario pero genialoso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- Anastasia...- la castaña sostenía un libro, pensativa, sentada bajo un árbol analizaba partes de un libro ya muy bien conocido.

\- ¿50 sombras?.- con seriedad el ojiperla la miró.- debes estar bromeando.- sin más le quitó el libro.- cariño... Si realmente necesitabas emociones fuertes...

\- No es lo que parece.- su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de acción, Neji podía olerlo a kilómetros.- es solo que... Ino me prestó su libro con fines de entretenimiento.

El castaño la cargó mientras ella traviesamente sonreía, sabía que con eso encendería la llama a sus más bajas pasiones, con ese libro en las manos le estaba lanzando la indirecta de que dejara de ser delicado, a veces jugar rudo es más placentero. Al llegar al edificio la bajó de sus brazos para abrir la puerta del departamento, un beso provocador sería el detonante, ambos estaban deseosos de probar algo mejor de lo que estaba impreso sobre el papel.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos se despojaran de sus ropas, Neji comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, colocándose detrás de ella encerró los pechos de su acompañante con las manos, Neji estaba realmente excitado, el apretar, el mirar, el sentir esos redondos y firmes senos sobre sus manos... por su pervertida mente pasaban muchas cosas, decidió pues buscar en la alacena de su cocina, ahí estaba, una cuerda de por lo menos unos cuatro metros.

Como una fiera sobre su presa puso a su pareja en cuatro deslizando por su cuerpo esa cuerda haciendo unos cuantos nudos, especialmente apretando los senos y nalgas de su pareja, la sensación de apretar y amarrar con una cuerda las partes que le parecían más deliciosas seguía excitándolo, comenzó dándole unas ligeras nalgadas, aún no estaba satisfecho, nalgueó y pellizcó hasta que ese redondo trasero se tornara de color rojizo como las mejillas de esa atrevida, su atrevida víctima.

\- Demuéstrame... Que eres mejor que ese sujeto de tinta y papel, te permito esta vez no ser delicado conmigo.

\- Te aseguro que así será.

Decidió soltarle la cuerda solo en la parte de abajo ya que con ésta puesta representaría un problema con los movimientos que deseaba emplear, con aquellas acciones su pene se encontraba erecto, sin avisar lo metió en aquel rosado orificio que reclamaba, pedía el miembro de Neji dentro de sí.

Con fuertes estocadas, una tras otra se conocían un poco mejor, Tenten ahogaba gemidos de placer, Neji seguía siendo delicado con ella separando ese prodigioso trozo de carne de entre los muslos de la castaña que se aferraba como podía en el alfombrado suelo, jadeante a más no poder.

No era el estilo de Neji traer consigo armas para un momento así, ¿esposas? ¿Además de la cuerda que otra cosa tenía a su poder? Lo recordó, era un ávido practicante de equitación, buscó en la sala ese objeto que esperaba darle placer a ambos ya que su novia se estaba entregando en completa sumisión.

Ese látigo comenzaba a conocer el cuerpo de la chica, sus senos aún amarrados eran tocados por el borde del arma en poder de Neji que por un momento fue dejada en el suelo, ya acostada boca arriba con el cuerpo palpitante se sentía realmente bien, quería dejar de lado aquel hombre delicado para tener sobre ella al dominante, macho castigador de Neji aunque esta no hubiera obrado mal necesitaba un castigo a su necesidad de sentirse frágil y suya.

Él se concentró en darle placer a la parte más apretada por la cuerda, a la mano tenía una corbata que le sirvió para cubrirle los ojos a su compañera de intimidades agudizando el tacto por medio de privarle la vista, primero usó su lengua para rodear esos rosados y duros pezones, de vez en cuando los mordía con una leve ferocidad, esa bestia dominante se excitaba más y más, con los dedos acariciaba el clítoris también duro de su pareja, con la otra mano pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo de Tenten, más que un dolor ella sentía verdadero placer, una vez más decidió penetrarla, su pene seguía erecto con ganas de dejar su líquida evidencia sobre ella, su verga entró en la cavidad palpitante de la chica, las más bajas pasiones de ambos estaban por realizarse llevándolos al borde del clímax, el impaciente ojiperla aún no había usado el arma contra ella, con una mano sostenía de la pelvis a la castaña para que esas fuertes estocadas continuarán mientras la otra mano sostenía el látigo tocando la piel de Tenten que poco a poco iba enrojeciéndose, sintiendo que pronto llegaba al final Neji soltó el arma que cayó en manos de Tenten quien poco a poco estaba siendo desatada por tanto movimiento pudiendo despojarse también de la corbata que le privaba de la vista, en un osado movimiento el látigo tocó el pecho del castaño enrojeciendo su blanca piel.

\- Continúa.- fue lo que el excitado hombre le ordenó, ella obedeció golpeando con el látigo en distintas partes del desnudo cuerpo de Neji, la habitación se había convertido en un templo de deseos fetichistas y grandes deseos pasionales, Neji sentía verdadero placer dar unos cuantos azotes a su novia pero le excitaba aún más ser azotado por su chica, cooperando ambos en una sesión sadomasoquista.

Una vez más el castaño retomaba el control sobre el látigo que de nuevo se aferraba fuertemente en la piel de la morocha dejando marcas sobre las piernas de esta provocando una herida leve que dejó escapar un poco de sangre aumentando el placer en este juego, el chico cedió una vez más el arma, aprovechando la posición decidió latiguear esas redondas y duras nalgas que su dominante poseía, lo latigueaba cuan potro salvaje, indomable, una y otra vez hasta que el ritmo de las estocadas era más rápido, más intenso, éstas bastaron para que el chico de lila mirada lo sintiera, había vertido el líquido blanco dentro de la vagina de Tenten, ambos cansados y jadeantes habían llegado al tan esperado clímax, ambos corriéndose, fundiéndose en un beso, más cómodos se recostaron sobre el suelo descansando de aquella nueva experiencia.

Días después Tenten le devolvería el libro a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Interesante.

\- ¿Verdad de Christian Grey es un hombre realmente dominante?

\- Para nada.- dijo decididamente mientras una risilla se le escapaba.- hay hombres que realmente imponen, dominan y hacen que te derritas con solo verlos, hombres más allá de la tinta y el papel, de la impresora y el empastado.- dió media vuelta y levantó la mano en señal de despedida.- tengo que irme, quedé de ver una película con Neji en su casa.- y sin más se encaminó hacia la casa de ese alguien que la esperaba ¿Será que de nuevo intimarían de esa manera? O esta vez sería delicado con ella después de mirar "diario de una pasión" a petición de la chica de ojos achocolatados.

* * *

Aqui vienen mis comentarios, pues que les puedo decir, estaba paniqueada, es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo y les juro que no sabia como empezar ni que hacer, así que investigue muchísimo sobre el tema y aún así seguia sin ideas, y fuí al grano, me encerré un par de horas en la biblioteca escolar, tomé el primer libro que vi del Marqués de Sade (Justine) y leí dos capítulos, se los juro se me hizo demasiado hard xD y dije "bueno, esto es demasiado para mi, pero he comprendido -pooooor fiiiiin- el tema a abordar" entonces mi mentecita empezó a carburar una historia y tadaaaaa, lo admito disfrute escribiéndola y a pesar de ser la autora le tengo celos a Tenten diojjjj todas aquí deseamos un macho castigador como el que acabo de concebir, pluma, papel, los adoro, lectoras y lectores a ustedes también.

Nos leemos mañana, matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	9. Enfermera por un día

Enfermera por un día.

* * *

¿Qué harías si la persona que arranca tus suspiros se enferma? Te preocupas, le cuidas, buscas la manera de que su enfermedad sea más llevadera haciéndole sentir bien, ¿qué es lo que planea una chica enamorada para hacer sentir bien a su novio?, consejos, ayuda, buscará hasta por debajo de las piedras la manera de hacerle sentir bien. Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- Así que... Resfriado.- La rubia peinada de coleta miraba pícaramente a su amiga, encerrada en un triángulo formado por otras dos chicas.

\- Si... Bueno... Estaba planeando hacerle una visita.

\- Eaaa picarona.

\- Esta enfermo, no es momento de pensar cosas pervertidas Ino, además estamos hablando del primo de Hinata.

\- Si... Ino... Neji-Niii san se siente mal... Muy mal, además... No creo que... Tenten y ella hagan cosas... Cosas de esa magnitud.

La castaña no quería levantar sospechas con su amiga por lo que mostró una cara inexpresiva ante tal "afirmación".

\- La verdad...necesito consejos para cuidarlo.

\- Bueno...- traviesamente la rubia sonreía.- se dice que la cura a un resfriado es otro cuerpo caliente en la cama.

\- ¡INO!.- las otras tres chicas gritaron al unísono.

\- Ya ya... Perdón... Es que... Un día... Cuando Sai se enfermó fui a su casa, las únicas prendas que me acompañaban eran un abrigo y mi ropa interior...

\- No necesitamos detalles...- dijo una molesta pelirosada.- Ino últimamente te pasas de... Descriptiva... Ehhh Tenten tranquila.- a kilómetros notaba la preocupada cara de su amiga.- bueno, esto... Podrías no se... Si gustas que mejore pronto administra le sus medicamentos y recuérdale cada cuanto debe tomarlos.

\- Gracias Sakura, es una buena idea aunque... El es un hombre responsable, tomará sus medicamentos a la hora sin necesidad de que se lo recuerde.- suspiró un poco agobiada.

\- Bu... Bueno... Su... Supongo que estará bien si le preparas... Algo que le guste.

\- Muy buena idea Hinata, será mejor que me vaya a casa, para... Surtirme de lo que utilizaré para cocinarle.- se levantó de la silla del comedor de Sakura.

\- ¡No olvides la idea del abrigo!.- remató Ino sonrojando a su amiga quien salió rápido de la casa para ocultar sus evidentes mejillas coloradas.

Entró a su casa, a su habitación, para cepillar su cabello y volverse a hacer esos tan acostumbrados moñitos, al mirarse al espejo recordó las palabras de su amiga Ino... "Se dice que la cura a un resfriado es otro cuerpo caliente en la cama", miró su ropa, una blusa tipo ombliguera, shorts cortos... Un look demasiado deportivo, dos prendas de las que se despojó para ponerse un abrigo delgado de color crema, recogió algunas cosas para preparar sopa de miso y como postre un poco de mochi, salió, con la llave volteó la chapa de su puerta para darla por asegurada, se acomodó las sandalias... siendo primavera ¿por qué habría de usar un abrigo? Caminaba por las tranquilas calles del lugar, realmente se sentía incómoda, la ligera brisa colándose por la poca ropa que llevaba puesta la hacía sentir incómoda.

Llegó al edificio donde el guardia que ya la ubicaba la dejó pasar, debido a la situación en la que se encontraba subió por el elevador.

Tres ligeros golpes a la puerta hicieron que el enfermo ojiperla despertara de su letargo, realmente se sentía tan mal como para estar despierto.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Eh hola... Neji... Soy yo... Tenten, he venido a... Visitarte.

Al escuchar la dulce voz de su novia el chico no dudó en abrirle, esta lo abrazó al llegar.

\- Eh... Do... Tedted, estoy edfermo, podría contagiarte.

\- Bueno... Si me contagias será más llevadera la enfermedad... Tu sabes... No te preocuparías por volverme a contagiar además podríamos cuidarnos entre nosotros, ahora anda, recuéstate en tu cama mientras preparo algo delicioso para ti.

\- Pero...

\- Anda.- lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación donde lo acostó y tapó con las cobijas de la desordenada cama.

\- Ahora espérame, voy a preparar una deliciosa sopa de miso y un postre que te encantará.- se levantó de la cama sin darse cuenta que el abrigo se había levantado un poco ante tal movimiento dejando ver unas bragas de rojo color.

\- Liddas padtys, ¿cobo sabias que el rojo en tu ropa idterior me edcadta?

\- Eh yo...- apenada se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.- descansa, estas demasiado constipado para formular palabras que no se me hagan cómicas.

Se dirigió a la cocina, cortaba cebollín mientras revisaba la carne, revolviendo todos los ingredientes para integrarlos a la carne cuando ésta estuviese lista, mientras esperaba eso preparaba la complicada receta de mochi que esperanzada rogaba por que le saliera bien.

Tomó una bandeja para ese tipo de platillos, poniendo el tazón sobre ella, vistiendo el caldo, el fideo y los trozos de carne ya cortada, adornando con cebollín, un poco de naruto* y un poco de salsa de soya.

El castaño se encontraba sentado en su cama hojeando un libro.

-Toc Toc, ¿puedo pasar?.- obligado a levantarse abrió la puerta.- anda, siéntate en la cama, espero que esto te haga sentir mejor, lo he hecho con amor.

\- Edtodces esto me hará sedtir mejor.- sentándose acarició su cabello para estampar un beso sobre la frente de su novia.- gracias.

Tenten lo miraba con completa atención, disfrutaba de ver a su novio degustando el platillo que con esmero le había preparado.

\- Es deliciosa... Si be caso codtigo tedgo asegurado que todos los días coberé bied.

La castaña se sonrojó ante tal cumplido, viendo que había terminado de consumir el contenido del tazón se llevó la bandeja.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga postre?

\- Depedde.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De si el postre está debajo de ese abrigo.-

\- Graciosito... Regresaré con el postre.

\- Espera... Do me traigas postre... Adda, apiádate de este edferbito ¿si?.

Sin postre o bandeja Tenten regresó a la habitación de Neji, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- Ven.

El chico obedeció posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña.- sod tad suaves... Bejor que las idcóbodas almohadas de aquí.

Estaba preparada, sin ningún arrepentimiento comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo mostrando un poco de lo que tenía guardado para su chico.

\- ¿hub?.- Neji se levantó viendo la sorpresa que su novia le tenía.- Te... Tedted...- se sonrojó pero le ayudo a deshacerse de su abrigo.

Un ruido se escuchó, la puerta del departamento se abría de par en par, una voz madura se dejó escuchar.- Neji... ¿Cómo estás?, he venido para saber que estás bien.

\- ¡Es bi tío! Vamos... Podte esto.- Neji le entregó una camisa y shorts a su novia, esto último le quedaba muy flojo así que decidió volver a ponerse el abrigo, tomó la silla que se encontraba arrumbada sentándose en ella para observar a su novio que se acostaba en la cama.

\- Ah... Buenas tardes señor Hiashi, estaba cuidando de Neji.

\- Gracias Tenten tu siempre tan amable, pero ya se hace tarde, solo vengo a ver como esta Neji, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Cierto esta oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya, es muy amable de su parte señor Hiashi pero debo hacer algunas paradas en el camino.- se levantó de la silla inclinándose como una señal formal de despedida.- cariño, debes tomar tu medicamento a tus horas si quieres mejorar pronto, deje sobre la mesa un poco de... Mochi, espero que este bien.

\- Gracias Tedted.

Aterrada salió del departamento, corriendo a todo lo que daba llegó a su casa encerrándose de nuevo, suspiró, se quitó el abrigo junto con la ropa de su novio, la sostuvo sobre las manos llevándose el aroma para ella, la dobló y se puso la ropa que traía.

Al día siguiente Neji ya se veía mejor, había asistido a la escuela pero...

\- Akchu...

\- Salud... Tenten... Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, aprecio que hayas venido a mi casa vestida así pero eso te causó un resfrío.

\- Buedo... ¿Quieres saber lo buedo de esto?

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Que te tocará ser bi edfedmedo.

Ambos rieron, esta vez a Neji le tocaba devolverle el favor a su novia ¿será que Neji iría abrigado en esta ocasión?

* * *

Y ahora los tan esperados comentarios de la autoraaaa, pues, últimamente me he sentido mal de salud por lo que he estado pensando las historias en un arranque de poca inspiración, esta historia la hice mas de tres veces hasta que una me convenció, agradezco a mis amigos que amaron la historia del día de ayer xD tal vez haga conti de esa, también a Missclover que lee mis historias diarias y me dedica unos segundos para hacer un review, esos me levantan los ánimos, acepto reviews de todo tipo ya que al ser novata me hará mejorar como escritora, y bueno esta mañana platicando en la escuela con listener . godess (va todo junto pero no me deja publicar el nombre junto) me había comentado de una hater que se mete por aquí para hacer sentir mal a las chicas que aceptamos el reto de mi amiga, total en la tarde me llegó un comentario de esa persona que bueno... Si... Hace sentir un poco (MUY) mal, por el amor a la pareja y mis ánimos escribo para ustedes, tarde o temprano llegará un momento en que lo único que quede de mi sean estas historias así que tuve que remover ese comentario, total, aprecio a la pareja, aprecio a mi amiga y no por ello cambiare de opinión, seguiré publicando babys, ah una cosa más... Si no le damos un poco de nuestro estilo a las historias ¿cómo seríamos autoras únicas? Cada quie tiene su estilo y manera de comunicar las cosas por lo que eso tampoco lo cambiare, ah... Ya me desahogue, mil gracias por leerme, nos leemos mañana.

Matta ne!

Harunruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	10. Baloncesto

Baloncesto.

* * *

Era el torneo escolar, ninguna excusa para perder el tiempo, ella era muy mala en el juego pero su equipo era demasiado bueno para haber llegado a la final, tercer grado contra segundo grado ¿quién ganará este contendiente? Esta historia participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: el contenido de la historia es completamente de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hoy es el día, hoy precisamente hoy nuestro equipo paso a la etapa final en el torneo escolar, o como todos lo conocemos "competencia entre maestros de grados". Kakashi Hatake liderando el segundo grado mientras Might Guy lideraba a nuestro grado, aunque más que líder parecía la porrista oficial.

Mi equipo es maravilloso por donde quiera que se vea, el capitán Neji es estricto pero debería agradecerle, ya que gracias a él hemos llegado lejos, Rock Lee a pesar de armar escándalo es muy bueno saltando por lo que encesta con precisión, Kankuro a pesar de mostrarse antipático a veces es una pieza clave con los pases y bueno... Si existiera el lugar de la banca seguramente me lo darían a mi...

Se acercó, el capitán del equipo me miró sentada mientras suspiraba pensando detenidamente en mi desempeño con el equipo.

\- Hey Tenten que hay...- miró la acera para asegurarse de que había espacio para el también.

\- Que hay... Neji.- contesté a secas, realmente me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Adelante.

\- Noto un poco de preocupación de tu parte, ¿es por el partido?

\- Algo así... Mi desempeño no es bueno con el equipo y todavía le tengo miedo al balón, si no fuera por los demás estaría perdida.

\- Que bueno que lo dices, es cierto, somos un maravilloso equipo pero no hay que inferiorizarse, eres un elemento importante, pase lo que pase esta bien, no quiero presionarlos, aun si perdemos no quiero que se sientan mal, somos unos ganadores tan solo llegando a la final.

\- Neji...- lo miré, el inexpresivo y exigente capitán no me estaba mostrando aquella cara de piedra que posee, sonreía y le brillaban los ojos.

\- Vamos.- me extendió la mano para levantarme.- arriba esos ánimos.

Fue un partido maravilloso, ganamos sorpresivamente ya que en el último minuto, un pase mágico de Kankuro hacia mi dio esperanzas a un enceste... Bueno si quieren saber algún detalle ganamos... Aunque al saltar y encestar le di un ligero codazo a Naruto, un chico rubio del equipo rival... Mi concuño por así decirlo ya que es pareja de la prima de Neji... Mi... ¿Pareja?

Si lo se... Aún no me atrevo a confesarme... Pensaba hacerlo si ganábamos el partido.

* * *

nuevo comentario, si, lo se, hago one shots bien largos sorry, por algunos motivos que antes mencione no había hecho la historia que correspondía a tiempo, además de que se me junto la de hoy que sinceramente amo, al rato subo la otra :D por que tenemos cumpleañero en casa así que celebraremos para que después no se me interrumpa al subir el capítulo de hoy, que bueno me trae recuerdos de que me hubiera gustado que pasara si hiciera lo que Tenten se atrevió a hacer.

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	11. ¿El final?

¿El final?

* * *

Todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar ¿en serio? El futuro es incierto por lo que no sabe cuando lo volverá a ver, su amigo, confidente, aquella persona antipática con la que no le molestaba en lo absoluto convivir, mediante un lenguaje que solo ellos comprendían ya sabían comunicarse, se procuraban, se cuidaban y en agradecimiento ella le daría un regalo que significaría todo, el inicio de algo maravilloso y nuevo. Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir"

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi cutre completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Estamos a punto de lograrlo, después de tres arduos y difíciles días de escuela se acerca el final, la preparatoria fue una etapa maravillosa en Konohagakuen, recuerdo hace unos cuantos años, al entrar ahí mi peinado era distinto al que uso ahora, cambie las gafas y las trencitas por lentillas de contacto y moñitos.

Lo que no cambiaría por nada es a mis camaradas, personas muy especiales en mi vida, Rock Lee, el impetuoso chico optimista, con un sueño que para muchos que dudan de él les parece inalcanzable, por otro lado... El chico que tiene todo y nada a la vez, ese es él Neji Hyūga que se dejó conocer, muchos lo conciben como un chico "piedra", serio, centrado, inteligente y varonil a pesar de su larga y cuidada cabellera, más que un compañero es un gran confidente, tal vez tengamos que separar caminos aunque sabemos que estamos cerca el uno del otro sin importar la distancia.

No se si tenga un detector de sentimientos pero sabe cuando estoy triste, es cuando toma el teléfono y sin importar la hora llama para saber que estoy bien.

Nuestro lenguaje se basa en movimientos, manos, cejas y boca son lo importante, es difícil de comprender ya que es una persona "difícil de tratar" ¿Y por qué soy su amiga? La respuesta es fácil:

Me gusta lo complicado.

Y ahora... En un patio que extrañaré lo voy a hacer, el olmo, testigo de tantas cosas, consuelos, felicitaciones, cumplidos y miradas querrá presenciar lo mucho que estimo a mi colega.

\- Tenten.- el hilo de mis pensamientos fue abruptamente cortado por la única persona a la que espere un buen rato.- Nunca se te quitara esa costumbre de morder tus uñas cuando algo te preocupa.

Me conoce lo suficiente para saber de mi mal, pésimo hábito.

\- Neji... Como sabrás.- avancé unos cuantos pasos.- dentro de poco este lugar dejara de ser testigo de muchas cosas, por que nuestra etapa, nuestro tiempo aquí acabará, las memorias pueden ser guardadas en algún objeto que...

\- Vaya de nuevo pensaste en un buen soliloquio.- otra cosa que sabe perfectamente de mi es que cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo por hablar, hablo con muchos rodeos y... Solo poco se me entiende.

\- Tengo... Tengo algo para ti.- no estaba impresionado en lo absoluto, serio, con ese inexpresivo rostro y ojos que muestran todo y nada a la vez me miró, extendió sus manos pare recibirlo.

Lo recibió de unas temblorosas manos, las de esta nerviosa morocha, un reloj con el símbolo de Konohagakuen grabado

con las iniciales de su nombre.

\- Ábrelo.- mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora esperando que el lo hiciera, miró hacia abajo mientras levantaba la tapa del hermoso reloj de cuerda.

"Los bellos momentos siempre se guardaran sin importar el tiempo que pasen, recuerda tu pasado, aférrate al presente y ambiciona tu futuro"

\- Gra... Grabaste un mensaje en el reloj... Tenten...- sonreía débilmente ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello.- gracias.

¿Sería hora de irnos? Neji me abrazó cuidando de no ser tan brusco con "mi frágil cuerpo" a pesar de llevar una relación de camaradas tratándonos como iguales sabía que de todos modos sigo siendo una mujer... ¿Frágil? Mis brazos se movieron por mera lógica abrazando también su ancha espalda.

\- Al parecer nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.- De su bolsillo sacó lo que parecía una... ¿Galleta de la fortuna?

\- Se cuanto te gustan.- rascaba su nuca con la mano.- hace poco pasaba por el restaurante de comida china con mi tío y compré una para ti...

\- Gracias.

\- Tendré que devolverte la orden... Anda ábrela.

Lo hice, abrí y trocé por la mitad aquella galleta revelando un blanco papel en el que tenía grabado un mensaje.

"Neji Hyūga te besara".

\- ¿Que tu que?.- pregunte extrañada, el nunca haría ese tipo de bromas... ¿O si?

\- Oh... Que afortunada, al parecer un chico te besará.

No es solo un chico, es él chico quien me besará, no me dio tiempo para reaccionar, un suave par de labios se estampaba sobre los míos fundiéndose en un beso libre, suave y tierno... Al parecer yo no le conocía tanto como él a mi.

\- Debo volver a ese restaurante mas seguido.- su sonrisa era confiada.

\- La mandaste a hacer... Tramposo.

\- Bueno la intención es lo que cuenta.

\- ¿también la de las acciones?

\- También, pero no es tan bueno como este reloj, el tiempo es atesorable, tanto como este momento.

Es cierto... El tiempo es un gran regalo, es único y la vida te lo da, yo solo cooperé en recordárselo con un objeto, tanto como su presente me hizo vibrar, ambos... Fueron regalos inesperados.

Solo espero verle en un futuro no muy lejano...

* * *

Como lo prometí aquí esta la historia del día, algo que similarmente me pudo pasar y sucedió con dos personas distintas, el sempai que no me noticea, y el chico al que ya no noticeo estaba nostálgica y baja de inspiración (y mi salud sigue empeorando) aún así continuo con el compromiso de aquí al 30, ¿Me dejaran un bello review?, nos leemos mañana.

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	12. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

¿A qué le tienes miedo?

* * *

Examen de conciencia, suele hacerlo cuando algo no anda bien, un mal presentimiento es el que hace que hoy mas que nunca se preocupe, la guerra está cerca, el campo de entrenamiento recibió su despedida, después de ello esta intranquila, su conciencia le pregunta y ella solo responde a eso... Tenten... ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historias es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al emomata OTP's Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¿A qué le tienes miedo? Te conozco tanto como tu a mi, después de todo somos parte de una misma persona, no duermes, no descansas, ayer, precisamente ayer comenzaste a llorar, eres una chica fuerte ¿acaso hay algo que te preocupe?

¿Fue el sueño de ayer? Es solo un sueño, dentro de poco iremos al campo de batalla y continuas pensando en él, ¿es eso? Anda, dime, estamos en total confianza, cuando tu estallas yo también lo hago, la diferencia es que nunca me dices nada, tu sabes por que lo haces y yo... Simplemente reacciono.

¿Puedes escucharme verdad? Si, yo, la voz que retumba por tu cabecita preguntando una y otra vez que es lo que te ocurre, que te aqueja... Que te preocupa, creerás que soy una voz dentro de un sueño y si, estas en lo correcto, por ahora es la única manera en que podemos comunicarnos, no importa, aun si despiertas yo estaré aquí, escuchare lo que tienes que decir y dentro de otro sueño, cuando puedas conciliarlo te aconsejare, el primer consejo que te doy es que descanses, mañana nos enviaran en un escuadrón donde nos separarán de nuestros fieles camaradas, de ser posible, recuerda todos los bellos días al lado de esa gente maravillosa.

Ese estímulo, ese movimiento me indica que has despertado y vuelvo a preguntar ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

No respondiste, en cambio te levantaste, peinaste tu cabello con los tan acostumbrados moñitos, aquellos pantalones color vino los cambiaste por unos negros, la blusa de tu indumentaria era cambiada por una de manga larga del mismo color que los pantaloncillos, agregaste un chaleco verde y la banda de tu frente marcaba un kanji... La alianza shinobi.

Saliste de casa caminando por la vereda, no te dirigías al punto de reunión exactamente, estábamos frente un enorme portón, señal de que es la casa de la honorable familia Hyūga.

De ahí sale alguien a quien esperabas.

\- Que hay.- dijo a secas.

\- Um... Neh... Neji... Hoy es el día.

\- Si, un día importante para...- interrumpiste su frase para caer sobre su pecho, donde sus brazos te envolvieron preguntando si todo esta bien. Y lo soltaste.

\- No... Hay algo que no anda bien.

\- Aun hay tiempo, cuéntame ¿que te aqueja?

\- Tengo miedo.- ¿será que por fin responderías a mi pregunta?.- hay algo que me preocupa... Neji... Tengo miedo... Miedo de que el campo de entrenamiento este vacío, sin alguno de nosotros, que al volver no pueda ver a nadie de ustedes...- tocó tu mejilla, eso te tranquilizaría un poco.

\- Y yo... También tengo un temor.

Si, aunque no lo creas esta igual o más preocupado que tú, por la misma o distinta razón tampoco ha podido dormir y nosotras no nos percatamos. ¿Y tú a qué le tienes miedo Neji?

Sostuvo tu mejilla, aun si tu no preguntabas el respondería.- tengo miedo... De irme sin decirte que te amo.- besó tu frente, sabes que aquel sentimiento de admiración se convirtió en amor pero decidiste ocultarlo bajo la capa del trabajo en equipo, con ese beso te aseguró que no sería una despedida.

\- Tenten... Prométeme que sobrevivirás.

\- Lo prometo... Neji.- te aferraste a sus manos.- júrame que sobrevivirás,

\- Viviré.

Después de esta promesa se despidieron, lo vas a esperar ¿verdad? Prometan... Que sobrevivirán...

* * *

Hoy ando de sentimental, dije, antes de una guerra uno se siente asustado, por que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si se sobrevivirá, cosas pasan por tu mente y la única manera de mantenerte vivo es prometiendo que volerás así que dije ¿por qué no desarrollarlo segundos antes de partir a la cruenta guerra? ovo si preguntan por mi salud me encuentro un poquito mejor, espero sus reviews :3. Nos leemos mañana.

Harunaruchiha do Hyuga Out!


	13. Military

Millitary.

* * *

Te debo demasiado, tanto que podría entregar mi vida en tu lugar, si exigen tu cabeza daré la mía, si exigen tu vida daré la mía sin dudarlo, por ello te cubro, te protejo, te procuro muy a pesar de que te niegues, la guerra más importante es la que tienes sobre la cabeza, aquella que no te deja pensar claramente en lo que quieres y por quien lo quieres. Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, y es que la semana pasada tan solo sucedió... Recuerdo aquel tren, donde tanta gente perdió la vida a causa de una bala perdida, mía o de ellos, eso no pude saberlo.

Hace minutos me preguntaba "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu vocación?"

Ahora, de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Desde cuando dejó de importarme que me llamaran perro del ejército? ¿Desde cuando comencé a dedicarle mi visión, mi puntería y mis armas?

Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, mi padre era un reconocido médico de la milicia, admirable por donde se viera, tanto que aceptó un alumno en particular, alto, de piel blanca y tersa como una perla, ojos lilas de un color tan vivo y apagado a la vez... Su cabello a veces no concordaba con lo demás de su apariencia pero me hacia sentir bien que además de mi existiera alguien que heredara sus conocimientos.

Un día simplemente llegué a casa, alrededor de ella una cinta color amarillo advertía que algo había pasado, la escena era macabra, sobre el suelo yacía el cuerpo inerte de un hombre admirable, reconocido, cubierto por una sábana blanca, mi padre había muerto.

El día del funeral nadie asistió ¿donde estaba la gente que tanto le admiraba? Además de mi persona solo asistió alguien más... Neji Hyūga.

\- Es una lástima... Que un hombre tan admirable termine en un hoyo cuando la gente que merece estar aquí sigue viva.

\- La policía dijo que se trataba de un suicidio.- me sostuvo del brazo.

\- Tu y yo sabemos... Que no se trataba de eso... Tu padre no tenía razones para suicidarse.- acto seguido se colocó una boina que figuraba los símbolos de la milicia.

\- Felicidades...

\- ¿Por esto? Le debo mucho a tu padre y lo poco que puedo hacer por el es ingresar al lugar para obtener respuestas.- de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta con un número telefónico.- si necesitas algo... No dudes en llamar...

\- Gracias...- de inmediato se marchó, su figura marcada caminando en el desolado paraje se veía cuan obra de arte... Me quedé un momento más, supongo que mi padre querría un poco de compañía después de eso...

Tres meses bastaron... Para que tomara el teléfono y marcara.

\- Diga...

Aquella voz del otro lado del auricular me estremeció, debía contestar o colgaría.- escuche que le han ascendido al puesto de teniente.

\- ¿Tenten?- preguntó impresionado.- es grato escuchar noticias tuyas... Gracias pero... Como sabes que... Soy teniente.

\- Si... Soy yo, son meros rumores que se esparcieron por la zona, te felicito.- colgué, fue la llamada más apresurada y tonta pero me gratificaba saber que esperaba mi llamada, o de eso tenía la impresión.

Todo se revelaría al día siguiente...

\- Teniente Neji Hyūga.- la voz enérgica del fuhrer resonó.- al ascender a este puesto tiene derecho de elegir a un sub-teniente.- los archivos de varias personas eran puestos sobre el escritorio.- revise los archivos de cada uno para decidir el ascenso de alguno de ellos.

\- Ententido.- el saludo militar posando sobre su frente se asomaba, el fuhrer se había retirado dejando a un indeciso castaño buscando quien llenara sus expectativas.

Sobre el escritorio quedaba el único archivo de la persona elegida.

\- Me llamaba señor.

Sobre el escritorio con los dedos de sus manos cruzándose, posados sobre su barbilla me examinaba.- Así que... Los rumores decían eso.

\- Yo...

\- Debes escuchar más seguido los rumores... A partir de hoy eres ascendida a sub-teniente.

\- Señor...- estaba shockeada... Preguntándome ¿por qué entré aquí?

\- A partir de ahora tu me cubrirás.

¿Estaba todo planeado? Recuerdo todo lo que había hecho por mi, a pesar de ser un militar todos los días había un arreglo floral sobre la mesa de mi casa... Además de mi, mi padre le había otorgado el privilegio de regalarle una copia de las llaves de la casa, si algo me sucedía o si algo necesitaba él estaría dispuesto para mi.

Ambos nos cubríamos por turno... Dentro y fuera del cuartel.

El tren... Hace pocos días sucedía la primer batalla, protegeríamos a como diera lugar una caja por la que si era hurtada la cabeza de nuestro líder pagaría las consecuencias.

\- Mi vocación... Mi lugar en el ejército fue por decisión propia... Para proteger a quien le debo la vida, alguien que aprecio.- coloqué la boina sobre mi cabeza para alistarme, protegería su espalda aunque peligrara la mía.

Y aquí estoy... En un cuarto de hospital, despertando, sobreviviendo de una cirugía para la extracción de aquella mortífera bala que atravesó mi espalda, en defensa de alguien a quien le soy leal, un ideal un poco inusual pero que cumpliré hasta el último de los días de quien deje este mundo primero...

\- Despertaste... Estaba preocupado.

\- Teniente... Gracias...

\- Antes creía ser leal a una palabra... La de tu padre... Hasta que conoces las razones por las que deberías serlo y tus ideales cambian... Nunca me arrepentiré de elegirle como protectora fiel de este líder.

\- Testarudo... La lealtad nace de los ideales de cada quien...

\- ¿tiene hambre?

\- Un poco... Manzana estará bien...

* * *

Yeeeei, hace poco estaba recordando tiempos viejos de una pareja que shipeo desde que tengo memoria, el Royai (presentaos fans de fullmetal) además de que me pareció una bella idea el desarrollar una idea previa de amor entre jefe y subordinada OvO, si piensan que está incompleta la idea esperen a que publique el del tema "cicatrices" donde hablare más a fondo de esta situación entre militares.

Nos leemos mañana.

Matta Ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuga Out!


	14. ¿Pajarera o ratonera?

¿Pajarera o ratonera?

* * *

Un extraño descubrimiento llevará a Neji a cuidar de una singular mascota, el problema es que representa un gran peligro para el tierno e indefenso hámster de Tenten, para ello todos se preguntan ¿de qué se trata? ¿Eso es una pajarera o una ratonera? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: Esta historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen al virtuoso Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era un caluroso día de verano, Japón es sofocante cuando se trata de esa estación, nuestro joven protagonista dormía cuan lirón en su cama, con una ventana abierta el sofocante clima asiático se dispersaba dentro de la habitación, de pronto, aun adormilado, a tientas, sentía un bulto en la entrepierna, decidió verificar de que se trataba, sintió una bola peluda que de un alarmante salto lo levantó, ese terrorífico bulto resbaló sobre las desordenadas sábanas, con sus 8 patas caminaba hacia algún lugar... Estaba desorientada.

Pronto, el ojiperla corría hacia la cocina, regresando a su cama para atrapar al tétrico descubrimiento en un frasco.

\- Como demonios...- rascaba su cabeza buscando explicación alguna.

Lee, que se encontraba dormitando en la sala después de una buena noche de copas con su amigo, el nada parrandero Neji Hyūga podía ser víctima potencial del descubrimiento del castaño.

\- Lee... ¡Despierta! ¡Ahora!

\- Hmp Neji... Tu mano esta un poco ¡Peludaaaaaaaa!.- el arácnido se encontraba en la mano del azabache cuyos ojos se fijaban solo en ella.- ¡Una pajarera!

\- ¿Una qué?

\- Una pajarera.- sacudiendo su mano se deshacía del inusual animal para ser una vez más depositado en el frasco.- Son una plaga en casa de mi tía, ya sabes, le encanta criar aves.

\- Si pero... ¿Que hace esto en mi casa?

\- Oye... ¿Cómo he de saberlo? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que tú y Tenten me dejaron tumbado en este sofá, ¿te han dicho que son muy incómodos?

\- Tenten...- al recordar su borrachera divisaba el recuerdo de haber pasado la noche con ella, si era así... ¿Dónde estaba?

\- A esas cosas las atrae el fuerte olor de un ave o roedor... ¿No tendrás algún ratoncito en casa?

\- No como... ¡Russell!.- desesperado corrió a su habitación, cerca de su escritorio se encontraba dormido, hecho bolita un blanco y peludo hámster, propiedad de Tenten pero que por cuestiones de limpieza en su casa debía encargárselo a su novio.

\- Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esto.- Lee sostenía el frasco cuyo contenido era la enorme tarántula.- me voy.- dejando una vez más en la sala al ya molesto animal se marchó, dejando abierta la puerta para dejar pasar a una coqueta castaña que llevaba un ligero atuendo debido al calor de la ciudad.

\- Neh Neji...- un grito alarmó al chico que corriendo se asomó para ver que sucedía, el frasco tirado en el alfombrado suelo paso desapercibido para prestarle atención a cierta ropa interior que sabía, no le pertenecía a Neji.

\- Tranquila.. Esto es...- "cuando te vea me la pagarás Lee" pensaba el ojilila.- Lee dejó su ropa aquí por que lo metí a la regadera después de la resaca... Cuando desperté me percaté de que ya no estabas.

\- Esta bien pero... Neji ¿puedo ver a Russell? Necesito darle de comer.

\- Adelante.- al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de que el inquilino ya no se encontraba en el frasco.

Un estruendoso grito hizo que Neji un poco sarcástico se dirigía a la habitación.

\- ¿Ahora fue mi ropa interior?

Tapándose la boca con una mano, señalando hacia el frente le dio a conocer la causa de su grito.

\- Ay no...

\- ¿Esa cosa es tuya?

\- No... Yo... La... Encontré esta mañana.

\- ¡Esa cosa se comió a mi hámster!

\- Tenten tranquila... Podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas y...

\- ¡Nada de tienda de mascotas!... Take-san me había regalado ese hámster.

\- Lo siento... Se que Goliat tuvo la culpa...

\- Esa cosa... ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?- parecía demasiado alterada y con justa razón, su primo cuando estaba de viaje en Japón le había regalado esa bola peluda que no esperaba ser engullida por semejante ser.

\- Bueno... Lee me dijo que son domésticos y...- una triste Tenten se llevaba la caja donde había depositado a su mascota para cuidado de Neji, dejando una vez más solos al chico y su huésped.

\- Y ahora... ¿Que haremos?.- recurrió a guardarla en una caja de zapatos mientras se serenaba, acomodaba sus sábanas tendiendo la cama cuando de pronto...

Una bolita rodó por dentro de las sábanas.- ¿más arañas?.- quitó la sábana para descubrir una esponjosa bolita blanca con una curiosa manchita.-Russell...

Envolvió al aun dormido con sus manos y corrió tras su deprimida novia.- ¡Tenten espera!

\- Nada de lo que digas me hará disculpar a ese monstruo.

\- No... No espera.- levantando una mano dio por descubierto a Russell.

\- Pero como es que...

\- Me percate que sobre la caja de Russell había dos cigarras, al parecer a Goliat se le antojaban mas las cigarras que los hámsters.- colocó sobre la caja al roedor.- Al parecer Goliat es muy respetuosa.

\- Muy bien Neji... Imaginemos que aquí no pasó nada.

\- Bueno tendré que ir a algún lugar donde vendan alimento para tarántulas.

\- Los grillos son lo mas factible, te acompaño, las semillas de Russell están por acabarse.

* * *

Ay nu se, esta historia me trae recuerdos, mi primera mascota fue un hámster al que le llame Russell, era gordito, esponjosito y más pero después de unos añitos paso lo que tenía que pasar, ustedes saben... La edad uvu, bueno me pondré las pilas para la historia de mañana vale?

¿me dejaran review?

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuga Out!


	15. ¡Salvemos el festival escolar!

¡Salvemos el festival escolar!

* * *

Las historias melosas y románticas suelen ser sacadas de un cuento de hadas ¡El festival escolar se acerca! Deben salvar la actividad que se pretende ¿será que su actuación puede ser mejor que aquel cuento de hadas? Este Fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al virtuoso Masashi Kishimoto, la temática de la bella y la bestia le pertenece a Disney.

* * *

Era un día singular en Konohagakuen, todos los grupos planeaban en clase lo que cada salón haría en el festival escolar, el tercer grado del aula "B" planeaba montar una obra de teatro, mediante votos nombres y temas quedaban tachados sobre la pizarra dando a destacar a las finalistas.

\- Muy bien, después de la selección quedan estas tres opciones.- Maito Gai tutor del aula 3 B hacia afán de mostrar lo escrito colocando su mano sobre el pizarron.- La bella y la bestia, la bella durmiente o Tanabata.

Tras una nueva votación Gai sensei anotaba el número de votos que cada una recibía dando como ganadora a la bella y la bestia.

\- La bella y la bestia, una verdadera historia de amor, donde la llama de la juventud arde para fundirse en el amor y...- de nuevo se había perdido en un incansable soliloquio del que los chicos aun no se acostumbraban mirándolo con caras de... Estupefacción.- ah... Ahora propongamos los papeles principales.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Sensei!.- un chico de prominentes cejas pobladas que bien podría ser la fotocopia del maestro en cuestión levantaba enérgicamente la mano.

\- Ah que valiente Lee ¿tu quieres interpretar a la bestia?

\- No... Sensei ¡Yo propongo a mi compañero Neji!.- todos los chicos para librarse del papel a interpretar le dieron la razón a su compañero dando a un molesto ojiperla que ahora se cruzaba de brazos, notando que no solo los chicos votaban por el, Tenten les seguía la corriente votando de igual manera por él.

\- Bueno por decisión unánime tu interpretaras a la bestia... Neji... ¿Propones a alguien para interpretar a la bella?

Sabía que con eso se cobraría el voto de su fémina compañera, con una leve sonrisa cargada de maldad pronunció.- Elijo a Tenten.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya que están decididos los papeles principales los demás se elegirán mediante sorteo...- después de esas palabras Neji decidió ignorar lo que el salón entero planeaba mientras Tenten tiraba de sus moñitos algo desesperada...

El día escolar terminó dando como resultado que ambos castaños permanecieran en el salón después de clase para limpiar el salón.

\- Así que... ¿La bella y la bestia eh? Dime...- algo emocionada se colocó detrás de el para musitarle al oído.- ¿por qué me elegiste como la bella?

\- Bueno... Eres la única chica que conozco además votaste por mi así que pensé que querías colaborar con esta maldad siendo la bella.

\- Vaya... Si que eres una bestia, supongo que la idea la desarrollaremos al estilo de Disney.

\- ¿Disney?

\- Si... Acaso ¿nunca has visto la película?

Serio pero seguro contestó.- Nunca.

\- Bueno yo la tengo en casa... ¿Quieres que la veamos?

\- Es una... ¿Invitación?

\- Claro, bueno es con fines escolares y así analizaremos a nuestros personajes, además podremos corregir los diálogos que sacara Sai para adaptarlos a nosotros ¿te parece?

\- Esta... Esta bien, pero primero limpiemos este lugar.

\- A la orden.- la hora se fue de volada resultando un salon limpio y la escuela aun llena de alumnos pertenecientes a los clubes escolares.

Ya instalados en casa de la castaña pretendían mirar la película.

\- ¿Es una película o un musical?

\- Neji... No seas así... Disfruta la función.

Durante las dos horas que transcurrían Tenten devoraba las palomitas del tazón dejando sin bocado a Neji que aun no le tomaba interés al largometraje.

\- ¡Que linda historia! Exclamaba emocionada la morocha, a pesar de ser una mujer a la que muchos no consideraban "normal" tenía su corazoncito, emocionada estrujaba el brazo de su compañero.

\- ¿sabes que es ficción verdad?

\- ¿sabes que nuestra participación depende del festival escolar verdad?- si creía que sería sensato con su respuesta, la de ella lo fulminó.

Neji revisaba su reloj percatándose del extenso rato que pasó con su compañera.- seis de la tarde.

\- ¿Tanto ha durado la película?

\- Um al parecer si, será menor marcharme, tus padres podrían incomodarse si me quedo mas tiempo aquí, además podría molestarse mi tío.

\- Si... Te veo mañana...

El castaño se marchaba aun divagando acerca de la obra a interpretar, al caer la noche se acostó en su extensa cama.

Apenas cerraba los ojos cuando...

Los reflectores se encendían dejando aparecer una escena, la narrativa y todo lo que estaba ahora acomodado hacían que el ojiperla se colocará en su lugar, la función comenzaba.

En un país lejano, un joven príncipe que vivía en un resplandeciente castillo, a pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, el príncipe era egoísta, déspota y consentido pero... Una noche de invierno...

Una anciana tocaba constantemente la puerta del enorme castillo.

\- Diga.- el ojiperla vestido con un precioso traje color crema abría el enorme portón.

\- Oh amable joven.- una extraña anciana le extendía una rosa, por su aspecto el muchacho retrocedía unos pasos.- le pido sea tan amable... De dar,e alojamiento tan solo por una noche.

Era la mujer mas fea que había visto en su vida, además de que le extrañaba que esta tuviera bigotes de un ser felino impresos en las mejillas.- lo siento pero no puedo alojar a semejante mujer, podría asustar a los habitantes de este castillo así que... Le pido que se retire.

\- Te arrepentirás, nunca te dejes engañar por las apariencias, la belleza se encuentra en el interior, veo que por fuera posees una hermosa apariencia... Contrario a tu horrendo corazón ¡ttebayo!.- con esas palabras la fealdad de la mujer había desaparecido transformándola en una hermosa mujer.

\- Oh.- arrodillándose ante la mujer trataba de enmendar su error.- cuanto lamento mi actitud.

\- Demasiado tarde, tu corazón carece totalmente de amor ¡ttebayo!- y moviendo una varita aquel apuesto joven se transformaba en una horrenda bestia lanzando también un hechizo al castillo y los que en él habitaban.

El príncipe no soportaba ver su apariencia, encerrándose en el castillo con un espejo mágico como ventana al exterior, la rosa que la hechicera le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa encantada que continuaría fresca, viva hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años de edad, si era capaz de aprender a amar a una mujer, y ganarse a cambio su amor antes de que cayera el último pétalo de la rosa rompería el hechizo, de lo contrario permanecería como una bestia el resto de su vida, al pasar los años, comenzaba a impacientarse pues... ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?

Y es que... El tormento de tan cruenta bestia estaría por terminar.

Ante el gran salón del castillo una pareja bailaba alegre durante la melodía de una simpática tetera rosada acompañada de una tacita con anteojos.

**_"Se oye una canción_**

**_Que hace suspirar_**

**_Y habla al corazón_**

**_De una sensación_**

**_Grande como el mar._**

**_Algo entre los dos_**

**_Cambia sin querer_**

**_Nace una ilusión_**

**_Tiemblan de emoción_**

**_Bella y bestia son."_**

Y... Después de mantener cautiva a una muchacha, hija de un hombre que por causas extrañas se había adentrado al castillo, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, esa mujer, había cambiado el corazón gélido de esa bestia mostrando así que todos somos hermosos por dentro, actividades como leer y escuchar era lo que mas disfrutaban y es que por fin Tenten había encontrado a un hombre que no fuera machista y se deleitara al escuchar la mil y un historias que de libros ella sabía, Neji había encontrado a la mujer que era bella por dentro y por fuera, pero sabía que aún con esto ella se sentía incompleta.

\- Como me gustaría ver a mi padre, aunque fuera por un momento, cuanto lo extraño...

\- Hay una manera...- corriendo lo llevó ante su escondrijo donde le mostró el espejo.- este espejo te mostrará lo que quieras.

Mediante ese objeto la castaña miraba a su padre terriblemente enfermo, esa escena enterneció el corazón de la bestia liberándola de ser su prisionera, el último pétalo de la rosa estaba por caer, el impetuoso y cejón reloj preguntaba ¿Por qué había dejado ir a la doncella?

\- Yo... La amo.

Todos los sirvientes preocupados lamentaban el destino que le deparaba a su amo.

El pueblo entero se había reunido en casa de Tenten para llevarse a su padre culpándolo de loco, esta vez el convencenciero Kiba pretendía chantajearla prometiendo que liberaría a su padre a cambio de que ella contrajera nupcias con él, ante la negativa mandó al pueblo a ir tras la bestia.

Para impedir alguna oposición el furioso hombre había encerrado al padre y la hija.

El pueblo era numeroso pero no contaba con que todos los sirvientes del castillo lucharían por su amo.

Melancólica, la bestia había optado por dejar entrar al enfurecido pueblo para despojar de su vida al corpulento ser pero... ¿Que había pasado con Tenten?

Dentro de su bolsa se había ocultado una simpática tacita que con mucha habilidad derrumbaba con un auto la puerta del lugar dejando libres a un maduro hombre y una mujer que iría tras de su amor.

En un suspensivo momento Kiba entraba armado para dar fin a la vida de Neji, este no se opuso siendo herido por una flecha, esperaba ser ultimado cuando un grito los hizo reaccionar, Tenten sobre su nombre corcel trataba de detener tan fatídica escena recobrando la fuerza de su amado para evitar su ejecución.

\- ¡Vamos sal a luchar! ¿Estás enamorado de ella bestia? ¿En serio crees que ella te quiere a ti? ¿Teniendo a alguien como yo?

La pelea continuó, Neji tendría del cuello a un asustado Kiba quien imploraba por el perdón de su vida, el ojiperla accedió pidiendo que se fuera del lugar.

Desde lo alto del castillo la chica le tendía la mano a su amado pero el malvado Kiba desobedeciendo la petición de la bestia lo apuñalaba dejándolo herido de gravedad.

\- Tenten has vuelto.

\- ¡Claro que he vuelto! Tenía que... ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía! Debí llegar antes... No seas pesimista, te pondrás bien... Estamos juntos y todo se pondrá bien.

\- Al menos he podido verte una última vez.- acto seguido se desplomó dejando a una angustiada Tenten.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! No me dejes.- sollozando sobre el cuerpo de su amado pronunciaba las palabras que esperaba escuchar.- Te amo...

El último pétalo de la rosa caía, una transformación envolvía al peludo ser cambiando su bestial apariencia por una humana, dejándolo como si nada le hubiese pasado impresionando a la preocupada chica de ojos achocolatados.

\- Tenten... Soy yo.- mirándose a los ojos lo reconoció.

\- Si, eres tu.- ambos tocaron mutuamente sus rostros fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso rompiendo así el hechizo de todo el castillo...

Abrió los ojos, un desconcertado ojiperla despertaba de un extraño sueño del que quiso asegurarse ya se había liberado, tocaba su cara sintiendo sus humanas facciones.

\- Vaya extrañeza... Menos mal que todo fue un sueño.

Las semanas transcurrieron, la obra fue ensayada una y otra vez hasta llegar al día esperado.

Gai sensei abrazaba a sus actores principales.- Felicidades, la obra ha sido todo un éxito, nunca pensé que ese beso fuera real.

Una sonrojada castaña respondía.- yo tampoco.

Lee se unía al abrazo.- ¡celebremos el éxito de la obra!

Y es así como el grupo 3 B celebraba tras una exitosa puesta en escena.

\- Neh Neji...- una curiosa morocha caminaba en el patio.- nunca creí que te tomaras tan enserio el papel de la bestia.

\- Tal vez fue el destino el que me puso en tal papel... De alguna manera le tomé un parecido a la bestia.

Tenten sonreía abrazando al ojilila besando su mejilla, éste volteó la cara de la chica para besarla una vez más en los labios.

El flash de una cámara se escuchaba, el salón había presenciado la tierna escena documentándola con la cámara fotográfica de Ino.

\- Nuestros bella y bestia tienen una historia mejor que la actuada.- todos corearon la ultima letra de las vocales, reunidos en la fogata bailaban alrededor de ella para darle cierre al festival escolar.

* * *

yeeeeei, me emocione debo decirlo pero no es mi culpa, la bella y la bestia es mi historia favorita y quise plasmarla, ¿pero como hacerlo? Con la magia de los festivales escolares en Japón, ya que ellos aman adaptar historias hermosas como la de aquí asi que dije ¿Why not?

Espero que les haya gustado por que en verdad que disfrute escribiéndola.

¿me dejaran review?

nos vemos mañana.

matta ne!

Harunaruciha do Hyuuga Out!


	16. ¿Vacaciones compartidas?

¿Vacaciones compartidas?

Las vacaciones perfectas de Neji y Tenten en un lujoso barco propiedad de la familia Hyūga se verán un poco distintas a lo que planeaban, tendrán que compartir el mismo medio de transporte con una integrante del clan y su hiperactiva pareja, ¿será que en una de esas consigan un momento de paz y tranquilidad? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen al señor de la pluma mágica Masashi Kishimoto.

\- El mar es... ¡Espectacular!.- gritaba una castaña maravillada por el paisaje.- Neji... Gracias.

Cruzado de brazos Neji la miraba, usando unas simpáticas bermudas que hacían juego a su camiseta de tirantes negra se acercaba con sigilo a su novia.- Ten cuidado, la marea puede cambiar moviendo el barco, un movimiento en falso podría provocar una caída.- aun preocupado la tomo por la cintura abrazándola por detrás para retroceder a una distancia segura, así ambos contemplarían el paisaje.

\- ¡Hinata, mira es Neji ttebayo!

La pacífica cara de Neji se tornaba un poco irritada, lo que pensaba serían unas pacíficas vacaciones con su novia se tornarían una pesadilla, tendría que compartir el viaje con el chico mandarino, persona que corteja a su timida prima Hinata... Por alguna extraña razón nuestro castaño se sigue preguntando ¿qué fue lo que le vio?

\- ¡Neji! Gracias por compartir el barco con nosotros, conozco una playa donde nos podemos hospedar y...- la mano del ojilila cubría los labios del rubio hiperactivo.- si, si, gracias solo... Guarda silencio.

Ambos, Tenten y Neji miraban con frustración el mar, tarde o temprano tendrían que aceptarlo, compartirían sus paradisiacas y perfectas vacaciones con una pareja aun mas dispareja que ellos.

La pareja que los acompañaba decidió seguir el ejemplo de los castaños contemplando el paisaje que les ofrecía el mar dejando a estos indecisos sobre que hacer.

\- Oye.- la morocha le susurraba al oído algo.- aprovechemos que están distraídos para ir a...- con una mirada picara señalaba hacia abajo dándole a entender que los camarotes estaba desocupados, la oreja de un hombre se calienta fácilmente así que como lobo tras su caperucita la seguía hacia ese sitio.

\- Si no es afuera disfrutemos las vacaciones adentro.- después de decir esto ambos se deshicieron de su ropa para disfrutar una sesión de caricias y besos.

\- ¡Oye Neji!.- un hiperactivo mandarino abría la puerta del camarote evidenciando a la pareja que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar de un momento... INTIMO.

\- aaaaah... ¿Por que no tocas la puerta?.- un chico demasiado molesto vestido con una trusa que marcaba cierto lugar sacaba al chico sin modales.- Pregunta antes de interrumpir.

\- Lo siento es que... Me habían avisado que la cena estaba lista y...- de golpe la puerta se cerraba notando lo enojado que se encontraba el castaño.

\- No tengo hambre.- contestó molesto.

\- Bueno pero te perderás de...

\- No me interesa lo que sirvan esta noche.

De nuevo los castaños se miraban algo frustrados, estas no eran las vacaciones que ellos habían planeado.

\- Ten... Lo siento.- tomó su mano por el borde de la cama.- se que no son las vacaciones que soñamos pero... Bueno... Piensa que al menos estamos juntos.

\- Claro... Piensa positivo cariño...- le señalaba la ventana anunciando que pronto desembarcarían.

\- ¡Neji!.- con fuertes golpes tocaba la puerta Naruto.- estamos a punto de llegar a la playa, será mejor que se apresuren.

\- Si... Si... Si.

Al llegar a tierra firme Naruto llevaba de la mano a su novia sin percatarse de que sus acompañantes no daban señales de asomarse. De nuevo el barco partía dejando al rubio y su pareja estupefactos por la acción ¿que había sucedido?.

\- ¡Hey... Gracias, pero no estaba en nuestros planes pasar nuestras vacaciones con compañía... ¡Disfruten su fin de semana!- triunfante Neji movía la mano en señal de despedida.

Esta vez, no habría interrupciones ni nada que les impidiera disfrutar de unas pacíficas, bellas y perfectas vacaciones de verano.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Cerca de esta playa, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí para evitar interrupciones.

\- Pero... ¿Estará bien?

\- Claro... Naruto no es muy inteligente pero Hinata-sama es un poco más... Sensata.

Acto seguido ambos disfrutaban el viaje, el viento, el mar, la brisa pero sobre todo... Su amor.

Nuvo capitulo, la verdad me sentía un poco extraña, como que quiere darme gripa y mi cabeza estalla además de que mi madre me tiene de un lado a otro y no me deja tocar el teclado, creo que me voy a volver loca aghhhh.

nos leemos mañana.

Matta Ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuga Out!


	17. Compartir

Compartir.

* * *

Una propuesta matrimonial puede cambiar todo, un cambio representa despedidas, una despedida representa más llegadas y aquellas unirán a todo aquel que relaciona, amor, una propuesta, un compromiso anunciado, la union ya anunciada, amistades, todo esto participa en este fanfic que a su vez participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Siempre fue tan reservado, su relación creció mediante el compañerismo, un lenguaje a gestos que solo ellos entendía, un secreto que guardaban con completo recelo mientras con ello hacían crecer su relación, había llegado el día en que formalizarían todo, vestida con un kimono cuyo color oscilaba en un palo de rosa que combinaba a la perfección con el obi amarillo que le adornaba, peinada con sus acostumbrados moñitos se preparaba para ser presentada ante la familia, el poderoso clan Hyūga, Neji no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa como respuesta puesto que no estaba pidiendo permiso, solo avisaba.

La castaña hacía acto de presencia en la entrada de la enorme mansión le esperaba un elegante ojiperla vestido formalmente para la ocasión habiendo recogido su cabello para tal evento, ambos se dirigían al salón principal esperando ser recibidos por varios miembros de tan poderosa familia.

Poco a poco entraban, ocupando un lugar en el vasto salón, todos cuchicheaban, mirando a la pareja que en el centro esperaba.

Los minutos pasaban, con tanta tensión llegaron a sentir que se convertían en horas, Hiashi entraba sentándose frente a la pareja evaluando a ambos con severidad, el hombre mayor intuía la razón de tal reunión.

\- Ya era hora de que lo hicieras muchacho.- cruzando los brazos continuaba con el exámen.- nunca la habías presentado como tu novia pero no soy nada tinto, un adulto a tu merced, un muchacho a mi tutoría, el hijo de mi hermano...- levantaba los brazos para enfatizar el hecho.- ¡Ha decidido unir lazos con una mujer! Esperé unos cuantos años hasta que se atrevieran a darle formalidad a su relación... Muchacho.- de nuevo cruzaba los brazos.- decidieron hacerlo hasta pensar en el matrimonio... No cabe duda, eres igual a tu padre, Neji... Debo recordarte que perteneces a la rama secundaria, por lo que la decisión de con quien puedes casarte no tiene relevancia.- su respuesta fue dura pero ¿qué esperaban de Hiashi Hyūga?, se levantó dando la orden a los familiares reunidos.- ¡Vuelvan a sus actividades! Esta reunión no resulta de mucha relevancia, puesto que este asunto es solo de ellos dos.

El salón principal se vaciaba dejando solos a ambos castaños.

\- Es duro... Pero lo ha aceptado.- sonriendo el ojiclaro abrazaba a su prometida que había comprendido desde un principio la situación.

Tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban, eran seguidos por la mirada de algunos familiares que desaprobaban su anunciado compromiso, otros comprendían lo dura que había sido la vida de Neji aprobando el evento pues como todos, él merecía ser feliz, sin importar la mujer con la que fuera, después de todo era una vida que ambos decidían compartir.

Los planes estaban hechos, el décimo sexto día del cuarto mes unirían sus vidas, el ojiperla y la chica de achocolatados ojos estaban a metros de distancia, como eligieron el mismo donde pasaron tantas horas de entrenamiento, camaradería, confidencia, lágrimas, celos, peleas, diferencias de opiniones pero sobre todo amor... Aquel sitio seria testigo de un hecho irrepetible.

Del brazo de su padre era entregada ante la mirada de amigos, colegas y familiares que deseaban solo lo mejor para ellos, separándose de el para unirse a otro hombre con el que formaría una familia bajo el sello de tan poderosa familia.

\- Estas hermosa.- apartando el velo de la cara de su novia besaba su frente.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando aquí lo propusiste?.- una nostálgica morocha lo miraba.

\- ¿Compartir? Neji no era bueno con las palabras, mucho menos con un hecho tan serio, por lo que en vez de una frase larga le había tendido el anillo cerca diciendo la palabra "compartir"

\- Si... Compartir.- la ceremonia era efectuada recibiendo los votos necesarios y protocolos acostumbrados dando por unido un amor inquebrantable que ante tantas luchas, guerras y demás perduró y lo hará hasta que la muerte... Los vuelva a unir...

* * *

la verdad no tuve tiempo en todo el día de hacer la historia pero ya tenía la idea previamente realizada, por cuestiones personales debo subir la historia de mañana en unos minutos, espero les guste.

nos leemos después.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuuga Out!


	18. Lonely world

Lonely world.

* * *

Una profunda reflexión de su vida ¿cuando fue que empezaba a sentirse solo? ¿Fue decisión propia o un mismo abandono? Después de tan extraños y trágicos sucesos que llegaban a acomodarse poco a poco comenzó a salir de su hoyo, pero aquellos pensamientos lo albergan llegándolos a mirar con nostalgia y no con rencor, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, todos los personajes aqui involucrados le pertenecen al creador gran papi Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¿Cuando fue que comencé a sentirme solo?

Nada de eso... La soledad vino a mi después del aislamiento, mi pequeña cabecita infantil no lograba adaptarse a la pérdida del único ser que le brindaba protección a tan frágil ser, mi padre, la figura que a mi lado caminaba para protegerme, eligió su propio destino queriéndome dar una lección para comprenderle, lo primero que llegué a aprender es...

Cuando la existencia de una persona no es valorada por otros... Su mirada cambia volviéndose fría en exceso, con mi padre en tal estado ¿quién mas valoraría mi existencia?

Mis ojos no muestran expresión alguna, resultado de la incansable guerra contra mí mismo y mis demonios, los ojos del dolor son incoloros, aunque el perla que los rodea les da cierto aire apacible, pacífico si así lo desean.

Mi paso por la academia fue ejemplar, buscando se reconocido a pesar de mi fatídico destino decidí convertirme en alguien fuerte, a pesar de que por ese sello me convertiría en un arma que podría ser utilizada al antojo de mis superiores busqué la manera de ser libre.

¿Libertad Hyūga?

Si, es lo que mas he añorado, la libertad de elegir lo que quiero para mi.

¿Egoísta?

Un poco tal vez, cuando la soledad es tu única compañía difícilmente puedes planear o pensar en alguien más que no sea la persona a la que has estado protegiendo de todo: tu mismo.

¿Protección?

Si, esa barrera que te protege ante cualquier daño que pueda ser provocado con tu consentimiento o en contra de tu propia voluntad.

¿Voluntad?

Si, la perdí cuando de pronto la conocí.

Pero somos polos muy opuestos, la soledad me corrompe y la compañía la encierra, la única mujer con la que puedo lograr entender que esta maldita soledad es solo una barrera, un obstáculo.

¿Cuando fue que acabe de sentirme solo? Fue cuando apareció ese alguien que valora a mi existencia, bajo el manto de una hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate, piel bronceada y cabello castaño.

¿Libertad? La he recobrado al elegir a quien quiero para mi: ella, la persona a la que deseo proteger y aún así me siento egoísta por ello, por que después de todo... La quiero solo para mi.

¿Alguna pregunta? Si, una más... ¿Neji te sientes solo?

Esa pregunta salió de otros labios, otra voz, sonriendo debo decirle que no... La soledad es algo que no conoce edades o géneros, pero el amor tampoco lo hace atrapándote de una inimaginable, inesperada manera.

Le amor cambia.

El amor desea.

El amor termina con este nada apetecible sentimiento de... Soledad.

* * *

Un mini drabble, saben? Hace mucho que no escribo con la perspectiva de Neji y dije ¿por qué no? El conoce perfectamente la soledad y bueno todos los hombres sean como sean pierden la cabeza cuando encuentran a su musa, en serio.

bueno... Nos leemos hasta el dominguin.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyuga Out!


	19. Waratte

Waratte.

* * *

Es frío, distante, sus inexpresivos ojos pueden mostrar todo y nada a la vez, lamentablemente ellos no pueden sonreír, por favor Tenten lo único que pide es que cambien de expresión "sonríe, por que el mundo puede cambiar unos segundos si me dejas ver la curva más atractiva de tu cuerpo", este Fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sonríe, es lo único que pido, sonríe para que el mundo cambie unos segundos, déjame ver la curva más atractiva de tu cuerpo.

Tus aperlados ojos voltean a verme, ese movimiento demuestra que te estas preguntando en que tanto pienso, sonríe solo una vez por favor.

\- Tenten, estas distraída últimamente ¿tienes fiebre?.- tocas mi frente en un gesto de preocupación, dándome la cara contraria a lo que quería ver.

\- No es nada Neji-san...- ¿algo más que agregar? Para nada, las indirectas no han funcionado al parecer, ser honesta solo dispondría a que sonría de una falsa manera... De nuevo le observo, la sala de juntas es silenciosa cuando solo el y yo estamos hablando de negocios, es un lugar serio y silencioso, no puedo hablar con él sobre mi curiosidad sobre saber como se ve al sonreír...

\- ¿Tienes listo el documento?.- el jefe hablando de negocios, sobre mi portafolio había dejado las gráficas de relación con los negocios, el momento es tan serio que debo disipar mi idea acerca de hacerle reír, mi jefe... El mas amargado, excepto cuando salimos de la rutina, su escritorio me conoce tanto como a él y es que... Tomando los consejos de una amiga que carecía de juicio al darme cátedras funcionaron, cayó en tentación, pero ningún consejo me hará descifrar el código hacia la curvatura de sus delgados y suaves labios.

Un golpe en seco me devuelve a la realidad, mi identificación cae sobre el suelo dejando ver a una mujer cuyo cabello está recogido con trenzas, los ojos son cubiertos por anteojos tan grandes como tapas de café y el maquillaje en tal caso no le favorecía.

\- Tenten...- levantó la identificación con cierta cara de estupefacción "trágame tierra" pude decir pero me quede así, congelada...

\- Hmp.- ahogó una risa inflando sus blancas mejillas... Neji... Acaba de sonreír.

\- No te rías.- aun nerviosa decidí recuperar mi credencial, hasta ahora nadie mas conocía mi pasado, no digo que sea oscuro pero si algo diferente, como un cambio de peinado, lentes de contacto y maquillaje mejorado hacen que una mujer pase de Betty la fea* a la Tenten de ahora.

Sonreíste...

Es lo importante, y como gesto de agradecimiento he reído contigo.

Neji...

Es un hombre que carece de amargura, carece de imperfecciones.

El mundo cambió en tan solo tres segundos...

* * *

para los que se preguntaban... Si, sigo viva y con todo :D he terminado mi cosplay y dentro de poco las historias del mes, si, esta es cortita pero se me ocurrió después de ver un comercial japonés e Kit Kat con sabor a te verde (acá entre nos mi favorito), voy a continuar las historias y ya verán, mañana o pasado mañana ya están actualizadas.

agradezco los reviews, follows y favoritos que me dan, me hacen mejorar como novata, en el capítulo de mañana agradeceré bien a todas aquellas personitas que me han tenido paciencia.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga out!


	20. San Valentín

San Valentín.

* * *

Se acerca el día de San Valentín, Nejimi es una chica muy distinta a las demás pero esta vez quiere comportarse como una auténtica chica, quiere preparar algo para tocar el corazón del pícaro Tenten, no será fácil puesto que es la primera vez que la reservada chica se enamora ¿será correspondida por el atrevido castaño al llegar el día blanco? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de la autoría de Harunaruchiha, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al señor don Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- Nejimi.- una impetuosa y alegre voz cambiaba el gesto de una seria castaña que volteó a verle.

\- Que se te ofrece Naruko.- con su serio semblante cargaba consigo unos cuantos libros.

\- Veras... Mañana es día de san Valentín y me preguntaba...

\- ¿si?

\- ¿sabes que le gustaría recibir a Hinato?

\- Me lo imaginaba... - dio media vuelta para continuar su camino agregando.- no lo se, suele estar escondido en la biblioteca o yo que se... ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a él?

\- Pe-pe-pe-pero ¡Nejimi! ¿Acaso nunca has regalado chocolate para san Valentín?

\- Honestamente no, siento que es una gran pérdida de tiempo.

\- Pero... ¿No existe alguien que te interese?

Claro que había alguien, Tenten, el chico sociable, capitán del equipo de baloncesto en Konohagakuen, un hombre popular, su mejor amigo, quien se había ganado la confianza de la reservada chica aunque esta quisiera mostrarle lo contrario.

\- Para nada... Naruko estoy muy ocupada tengo que irme.- continuó caminando abrazando mas que nada a sus libros.

\- Vale... Nos... Vemos mañana ¡dattebayo!

La chica de ojos perlados caminaba, pasando por las tiendas de la gran ciudad, deteniéndose y adentrándose en una repostería.

\- Quiero llevar esto...- con miedo depositaba algunos utensilios en la caja.

\- Aaa ¡Nejimi! No creí encontrarte por aquí.- la rubia impetuosa corría a abrazar a la ojiperla que de inmediato la apartó.

\- Si, que coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Aferrándose a su bolso Nejimi escondía sus intenciones.- la tía Hiashi quiere preparar un pastel para mi tío...

\- ¿De qué será? ¿O no será que tu prepararas chocolate?

\- No.

\- Déjame ver.- acto seguido Naruko se lanzó hacia el bolso de Nejimi recibiendo una patada de esta.

\- No seas metiche Naruko.- apenada abandonó la tienda continuando su camino hasta llegar a la mansión Hyūga.

\- Ya llegue

\- Bienvenida Nejimi-ne san .- un chico aun en uniforme escolar con una novela en manos daba la bienvenida a su prima.

\- Iré a la cocina Hinato sama.- vertiendo el contenido de su bolso dejaba ver los ingredientes que había comprado.

\- Nejimi- ne san... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- La acabas de hacer, ¿deseas hacerme otra?.

\- Um si... En la escuela Naruko se te acerco... ¿Pa... Para que te... Solicitaba?

\- Para...- en sus pensamientos sabia que era una ética femenina el no revelar el cometido de una chica previo a san Valentín.- quería que le prestara la cámara polaroid que tenemos guardada.

\- Ah... Si... Voy a la sala.

\- Adelante.- de nuevo solitaria se encontraba ante un combate femenino, preparar un chocolate para su compañero de clase Tenten.

Cocoa, leche azúcar y esa enorme tablilla se combinaban juntos para mostrar una espesa pasta que de inmediato puso en el molde antes de que el chocolate se secara.

14 de febrero... Nejimi con su serio semblante regalaba pequeños chocolates a sus amigos, el joven Haruno que agradecido le dedicaba una sonrisa, el rubio y descarado Ino también recibió uno, Hinato lo había recibido por adelantado y por ultimo quedaba el de Tenten.

\- Eh Nejimi.- el alegre castaño había aparecido como si se le hubiera invocado, abrazaba montones de paquetes cuyo contenido eran todos chocolate.

\- No me sorprende, creo que este año has recibió mas que el anterior.

\- Vamos... ¿Estas celosa?.- soltando una carcajada juguetona se divertía haciendo enojar a su seria compañera.- dime... ¿No tienes chocolate para mi?

\- No... No soy de dar esos detalles cursis en un día comercial.

\- Nejimi... No mientas, Leeko me ha dicho que regalaste chocolates para todos ¿Segura que es eso?

\- Olvide el tuyo... No conté bien... Que... ¿Que haces?

El confianzudo Tenten husmeaba en la bolsa de Nejimi encontrando un chocolate de buen tamaño con su nombre.

\- Hey no me mientas.- sacando el chocolate lo inspeccionaba con curiosidad.- ¿Tú lo hiciste?

\- ¿Quien más podría ser?

\- Entonces... Este... ¿Es para mi?

\- Si... No espero que se me corresponda en el día blanco pero al menos sabes que siento... Una profunda amistad y admiración hacia...

La chica fue interrumpida ante un beso desesperado, el chico estaba esperando no solo a ese día sino a una demostración que le diera entrada a una sola demostración, una caricia o una palabra. Ambos se apartaron buscando entre los pasillos si alguien les había visto, por suerte nadie los vio... Excepto...

\- ¡Nejimi y Tenten se besaron!.- corriendo a esparcir el acontecimiento por la escuela Leeko escapaba de los ahora furiosos castaños.

* * *

lo se lo se, era muy extraño invertir géneros con nuestros protagonistas, mas que nada por que si ponemos a Neji con su comportamiento de siempre pero como una chica seria una tsundere... Muy a su manera por que cuando una se enamora pierrrrde la cabeza, el siguiente lo subo al ratito.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	21. Una vez más

Una vez más.

* * *

Continuación de Military, muestra el crecimiento en la relación entre teniente y sub-teniente, además de una relación de trabajo ella le enseñara el secreto mas grande en ella, si Neji acepta aquella faceta de su pasado esto dará pie a algo más que una simple relación a base de protección y lealtad, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi como,eta autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen al genio entre los genios Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Durante nuestro paso por la milicia íbamos conociéndonos cada vez mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo ascendían nuestros cargos hasta convertirnos en coronel y teniente coronel respectivamente, ¿Por qué me conservaba a su lado? No lo entendía aun, era normal que mientras estuviese al frente le siguiera detrás abrazando la fría arma con la que le defendería a capa y espada, a costa de mi propia vida si fuese necesario, más que un agradecimiento esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo diferente.

\- Tenten...- sobre el escritorio reposaba un pequeño vaso de vidrio con lo que parecía y era licor, frente a él, sentado, se encontraba el hombre de larga cabellera, mirada fría e inexpresiva mirada que aun me costaba descifrar.- esta noche.

\- ¿si?.- nuestra relación aumentaba en la confianza y a pesar de ser un par de adultos nuestros sentimientos tos eran expresados como si de adolescentes se tratara.- hoy... ¿Quiere salir o algo por el estilo?

\- Creí que habíamos dejado de ser tan propios tiempo atrás.

\- Es la costumbre.- después de dos años de cubrirle la espalda y siendo vista solo como su guardaespaldas por así decirlo decidimos romper el hielo, es cuando la propiedad al hablarnos se desvanecía.

\- Esta noche... Salgamos pero no salgamos a la vez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Señalaba algo que poco me costaba entender.

\- Pasemos la noche en tu casa.

\- ¿Estas seguro?- mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, pasar la noche en mi casa desencadenaba hechos inigualables que por una u otra razón terminaban con mi cobardía, era impresionante que al día siguiente actuara como si nada hubiera pasado y aun así quería intentarlo una noche más.

\- Si... Una vez más.

Aquello ya me estaba tensando, intentarlo... Una vez más... Como si predijera mi pánico, las horas avanzaban rápidamente hasta que el reloj, ese terrible reloj marcaba el fin del turno por lo menos en el cuartel, sin uniformes y con nada mas que las prendas casuales caminábamos hacia lo que quedaba de un solitario y cálido hogar.

Frente a frente la mesa en el centro de la sala nos separaba, cada quien sentado en un sofá, necesitábamos romper la tensión, cosa que al coronel se le daba muy bien, cambiando de lugar se posicionaba a un costado mío, mi cabello se soltaba gracias a sus hábiles manos.

¿Acaso mi lealtad también depende de entregarme a él? No, esta es la primera vez que dejo la convicción por algo llamado amor.

No sería fácil, de la cocina sacaba un poco de esa bebida embriagante, el vaso mas pequeño que tuviese y bebí lo necesario, hasta saber que mis sentidos se perdían solo un poco pero aun guardaba la cordura de mis movimientos, lo besé, después de negarme varias veces a intentar intimar con él decidí que era tiempo de mostrarle mi secreto... Y ser rechazada o aceptada.

\- Neji.- estaba embriagada, pero no por el alcohol, sus besos y olor me embriagaban haciendo que todo mi ser pidiera más de él.

\- Tenten.- continuaba besándome esperando a detenernos para formular mi petición.

\- Deseo... Esta noche solo deseo una cosa, Neji... Por favor acéptame.- abrazaba su ya desnudo pecho esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Aceptarte? Te he aceptado desde el momento en que supe de tu existencia en la milicia, hasta ese tiempo, sentía que tenía un deber con tu padre, el de protegerte, hasta que llegaste... Para protegerme.

\- Neji... Aquella vieja convicción habría sido tu perdición.- lo hizo, lentamente me despojaba de cualquier prenda que cubriera esa parte... Mi espalda, cerré los ojos esperando de nuevo una respuesta, rogando ser aceptada.

\- Esto... Tenten... ¿Qué significa?

\- Recuerdas... ¿Todos esos esquemas que mi padre hacia? Solo tu tuviste acceso a ellos por lo que la gente... La gente los buscaba para beneficio propio.- acariciando su mejilla decidí continuar con el relato.- la razón por la que mi padre fue asesinado fue la búsqueda de esos esquemas... Pero esos, te los dejaría a ti... Por lo que entré a la milicia por dos razones... La primera fue entregarte aquella información, la segunda, nació al estar contigo... Protegerte.

\- No... Entonces...

\- Si... Los esquemas están grabados en mi espalda... Soy... Un arma a servicio y beneficio tuyo.

\- No... No... Estas cicatrices.- aun estupefacto acariciaba mi espalda llena de cicatrices hechas con bisturí, meras escarificaciones hechas por mi progenitor a servicio de Neji.- son...

Aun rogaba por ser aceptada, a estas instancias... Ya seria muy difícil.

\- Tenten... Tu no eres arma de nadie... Aunque esta noche lo intentemos, no quiero tener acceso a esto... Yo... Realmente te quiero...

Llorando le abrace... Esta noche no haría nada mas que sentirme protegida en sus brazos, esa noche me estaba haciendo sentir humana, dejando de ser un arma de su uso por lo menos en esos momentos, no lo entendía, lloraba mientras me abrazaba... ¿Había algo malo entre esas marcas? La verdad que ambos buscábamos estaba grabada para quedarse para siempre y aun así estaba decidida a protegerle más de lo que se forjaría a protegerme.

* * *

Esta idea ya la tenía super desarrollada pero no ordenada, de pronto la señora inspiración me ayudó para hacer de esta historia algo similar pero distinto al royai, moviendo las convicciones de cada uno para protegerse mutuamente pero cada quien por sus razones, nos leemos al rato.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	22. Ropa limpia

Ropa limpia.

* * *

Era día libre en Konohagakuen, por lo tanto los alumnos podían ir vestidos como gustaran, ese fin de semana Tenten sufriría gracias al cambio climático en la ciudad dejándola sin ropa limpia para la ocasión, obligada a estas circunstancias a usar falda tendrá que soportar un día completo sin saltar o correr, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Genial, perfecto, ¿precisamente hoy tenía que ser día de ropa libre en Konohagakuen? El fin de semana pronosticaba ventiscas y... Lluvias intensas, esos tormento es no dejaron que mi ropa limpia se secara siquiera por lo que mi dignidad y yo optamos por llevar la ropa que menos me gustaba.

Fue regalo de Ino después de todo, una corta y tableada falda de cuadritos en tonos lilas y rojos que nunca imagine combinarían a la perfección con esa blusa holgada que me gusta, después de tanto debatir entre mi imagen y la dignidad el tiempo se fue volando anunciándome que no me daría tiempo de llegar a la escuela si continuaba pensando, tome mi bolso y como pude salí de mi casa no sin antes alimentar a Russell.

Estaba por perder el verde del semáforo así que con el aliento saliendo de mi cuerpo corrí hacia el otro lado dando cuentas de que el panorama que le regale al público masculino era... Encantador a sus ojos, mis braguitas color salmón fueron más notorias que el carrito de helados del mismo lado, con esta cosa puesta no podría correr, mucho menos saltar por la barda...

\- Buenos días Tenten.- Kankuro, un compañero de clase en el mismo grupo me saludaba amablemente.- que bonita te ves hoy.

\- Gracias.- necesitaba escucharme agradecida por ese cumplido, aunque por dentro mas bien sentia unas tremendas nauseas de que mi forma de vestir hiciera que me viera mas... Femenina.

\- Bonita falda.- entraba en el salón justo al momento en que Neji, mi amigo, el chico mas popular de la clase entrara... Si, ese hombre al que conocía desde la primaria halagaba mi forma de vestir... Después de tantos años donde solo me vestía con pantalones dos tallas más grandes que mis delgadas piernas.

\- Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas.- lo dije... Sin pensar, la verdad me helaba la sangre saber que tantas miradas se posaban sobre mi... Sobre mis piernas especialmente.- dame tu chaqueta.- estirando la mano esperaba que me la diera y sin ningún impedimento o argumento como los acostumbrados me la dio.

Al sentarme cubrí mis piernas con la cálida y perfumada chaqueta de Neji, debo admitirlo, jamás lo había visto con ese look tan... Rudo/deportivo, esta chaqueta cuyo color era negro, su camisa desabotonada de arriba, pantalones negros y zapatos bien boleados daban a preguntarse... ¿Conduce un auto deportivo o una moto? No... Neji no era así, aun si su look era elegantemente rudo conducía una bicicleta con la que a menudo me sentaba detrás de él, y viene el recuerdo una vez más... Con esta falda no podré abrazar sus marcados pectorales ¿sigo atormentándome por usar esta falda? Si... Sigo atormentándome y regañándome... ¿Por qué no lave mi ropa un fin de semana antes?

Tenten aprendió la lección, lo jura, por lo mientras tendré que persuadir de irme en bicicleta con Neji esta tarde.

\- Bonita falda, con esta puesta creo que será imposible un paseo en bicicleta.

Reí un poco, sin decírselo sabe perfectamente lo que me sucede, o bueno es que aun no he soltado su chaqueta.

\- Si...

\- Vamos... En ese caso te acompañare a casa caminando.

\- Gracias... Oye Neji... ¿Se te antoja una vez más el postre de Mochi? Mamá me dejó un poco cuando vino a verme ayer.

\- Claro... Si no es molestia.

\- ¿Por qué habría de serlo? Después de todo gracias a ti y tu chaqueta nadie me miraba durante las clases.

\- Es cierto... Bueno, la falda se te ve preciosa pero entiendo que te sientas apenada por ella... Deberías lucirte con mas faldas seguido.

Solté un ligero puñetazo en su brazo.- calla... Esta es la única que tengo, Ino me la regaló.

\- Entonces... Ya tengo una idea de lo que te regalaré de cumpleaños... Es en marzo ¿cierto?

\- Ni se te ocurra... Haces eso y ya no habrá postre de mochi para ti.

\- Esta bien... Solo era un chascarrillo, cosa que no se me da muy bien.

El viento travieso hizo de las suyas una vez más levantando mi falda haciendo que las salmonosas pantys se asomaran... Vaya suerte la mía.

* * *

Bueno, esta fue la situación que alguna vez le paso a su servidora, no suelo usar faldas por que acá entre nos siento que tengo piernas de futbolista, aun así de vez en cuando uso faldas (okay sólo cuando estoy en Cosplay), al ratito subo el siguiente topic que me encanta.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	23. Armonía

Armonía.

* * *

Neji Hyūga sueña con ser el director de orquesta más aclamado de todos los tiempos, Tenten a su vez con ser una violinista famosa, ambos sueños los separa del gran amor que se sienten... O tal vez los una un poco más, el sueño de ambos, un concierto de despedida, ¿Dónde queda el amor entre ellos?, Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a don Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sus manos se movían con tanta naturalidad, ese porte le daba confianza y a la vez un toque de serenidad, Neji Hyúga, un joven de tan solo 17 años se dejaba llevar por la música, mientras sus manos se movían al son de la melodía titulada "Heroica", con la mirada seguía el pentagrama y a veces se pausaba haciendo correcciones a la partitura.

\- Hey genio.- Frente a él se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño recogido en un par de moñitos que le daban una apariencia más infantil.- Te equivocaste de partitura, se supone que dirigirías al violín no a las trompas.

\- Tenten, ni siguiera noté tu presencia.

\- Vaya... Eres muy malo con el sarcasmo, sabes que te he estado observando desde hace unos...

\- ¿Veinte minutos?

\- ¿lo ves? Volvió el genio al que conocía, ¿corregiste también mi parte?

\- No son muchos cambios.- mostraba serenidad u seriedad en su rostro.- tu eres el violín principal y noté que no había un cruzamiento de voces así que.- marcó con un circulo la semicorchea.- debes tocar esta parte contrapuntada en ella suavemente durante esta línea.

Cuando se trataba de música era difícil no mirar con admiración al chico, así pues ella prestaba atención a aquella instrucción para después mirar a los ojos a su superior, éste tenía los ojos más lindos y claros que jamás se hayan dejado ver, con una tonalidad perla, sin mucha profundidad hacía que de inmediato cualquiera se perdiera en ella contrastando su larga y suelta cabellera café.

\- No es tan difícil.- de su bolso sacó la misma partitura mostrando cambios similares a los de la partitura de Neji.- el violín principal no se debe llevar todos los aplausos, debe crear una armonía entre éste y el segundo violín creando el cruzamiento de voces que indicas...

Ninguno de los dos habló, se miraron por un largo rato, como si al mismo tiempo recorriera por sus mentes un mismo pensamiento.

\- Neji... Si... Entre dos violines existe la armonía... ¿Habrá armonía entre el director y el violín principal?

Neji no respondió... Fue un largo rato de silencio, Tenten había dado por sentado el rechazo de quien más respetaba ¿acaso había sido una declaración amorosa de parte de ella para él? Neji cerró las partituras y aun en silencio le entregó la suya a Tenten, ambos abandonaron el salón dirigiéndose a lugares separados.

Era normal, después de todo, él era un hombre serio, gélido que difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos sobre todo por que era muy difícil descifrar los sentimientos del dueño de tan inexpresivos ojos.

Ella decidió tomar un descanso dejando su bolso en la entrada de su pequeño departamento, se acostó en su cama quedándose profundamente dormida, después de todo hace días que no dormía bien, pensando en ese examen del que dependía su sueño de convertirse en una an violinista, solo fue un pequeño rato, entre sueños revivió el recuerdo de tan reciente rechazo, se levantó, tomó su violín y tocó una melodía compuesta por ella.

\- Pizzicato... Esa sucesión de notas suena como un perfecto pizzicato... Debería... Fijó la vista en su bolso, allí se encontraban sus partituras, tomó la más reciente y la abrió donde las correcciones de Neji ya estaban anotadas, círculos, cambios de notas, la música le subiría los ánimos.

Faltaba solo una semana para que la orquesta del conservatorio Konoha presentará las piezas prometidas, esa mañana Tenten se movía libremente hacia donde el violín le permitía, tocaba aquella pieza con tanto entusiasmo.

\- Hey violinista.- esa voz había interrumpido a la castaña, escuchando la voz de quien ya sabia la petrificó por un momento haciendo que volteara lentamente.- Con ese entusiasmo me costará dirigir.

El incómodo silencio retornó en el lugar, ambos se encontraban frente a frente, el ojiperla se a acercó a la castaña , aun si estaba nervioso o bromeando aquel serio porte que poseía le helaba hasta el último cabello, con una mano acarició la mejilla de la chica mientras al oído le decía.- ¿Aún te sigues preguntando sobre la armonía?.

Sonrojada tomó la partitura sobre las correcciones de Neji, sobre una se encontraba escrito en letra cursiva "tu eres mi armonía".

\- Lo que menos te costará dirigir es el violín, la armonía que buscas está en otro sitio...- tomó sus cosas saliendo del salón mientras entusiasmada le decía.- Señor armonía, no falte al ensayo de las 8 pm, de ello depende nuestro futuro.- dio media vuelta mientras el ojiperla sin pensarlo la abraó por detrás dando por sentado que esa mañana completa,ente silenciosa no significaba un rechazo.- Hay armonías que o necesitan hacerse escuchar.

* * *

Ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, no os preocupéis chicos y chicas, espero mañana terminar hasta donde debemos estar, mañana es el cumple de **Listener . Godess **por lo que se vale visitar su perfil jeje, mi los ama y espera sus reviews (TwT me dejan bien poquitos).

matta ne!

Harunruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	24. Narciso

Narciso.

* * *

En invierno las flores que sobreviven a temperaturas bajas son las valientes, el amor podría considerarse de valientes puesto que pocos casos prevalecen superando hasta las más cruentas pruebas, ¿será que una pequeña y frágil flor querrá darle una lección a un par de enamorados? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Invierno, aquella época donde los abrigos abandonan el armario, las flores se ocultan entre la nieve, las aves se mudan a lugares más cálidos... Y donde la navidad está cerca.

Me causa curiosidad imaginar como celebran esto en otros lugares, aquí no se celebra con una familia, si tienes pareja se disfruta más por que es como un segundo san Valentín.

\- Oye Tenten ¿me estas escuchando?

\- Ah yo... Lo siento estaba distraída.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te distrae? ¿Acaso la conversación se estaba tornando aburrida?- preguntó algo desilusionado el hombre que los suspiros me arranca.

\- Nada importante, solo me preguntaba como se celebra esta fecha en otros lugares, Neji, tu has estado en otros países en especial de América, ¿cómo celebran este día?

\- Es impresionante que me preguntes eso... Como sabrás, la Navidad aquí se celebra algo distinto, en Estados Unidos por ejemplo las familias se reúnen y cenan juntos, después esperan a un hombre algo corpulento que les trae regalos a los niños.

\- Interesante.

\- Vamos, es interesante pero me agrada mucho como se celebra aquí... Nuestra primer fecha importante juntos.- mientras caminábamos Neji me aprisionaba contra su pecho, me estrechaba, me abrazaba y eso me hacia sentir cálida en una fecha y lugar demasiado fríos.

\- ¡Neji! Mira un Narciso.- señale esa pequeña flor que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en estos momentos.- pobrecilla seria mejor si la lleváramos a casa.- estuve a punto de arrancarla pero algo o más bien alguien me lo impidió, Neji se había interpuesto entre esa bella flor y yo.- ¿Qué sucede Neji? ¿Por qué no me dejas cortarla?

\- Por que es un Narciso.

\- Bueno si eso lo tengo claro, pero ¿Qué es lo que impide que yo la corte?

\- Los narcisos son flores... Valientes.

\- ¿valientes?

\- Florecen en primavera, adornan en verano, esperan en otoño y sobreviven en invierno, estas prevalecen y soportan hasta la mas dura tempestad.

\- Eso... No lo sabia...- siempre se aprende algo nuevo y mas cuando él está conmigo para instruirme.

\- Me entristecería que cortaras esa flor ya que le he tomado un significado.- el sereno ojiperla miraba hacia el cielo.- esa flor es tan valiente como... Como nuestro amor... Soportaría hasta la mas dura tempestad para prevalecer.

A principio no lo entendía pero ese día mas que una lección, Neji me había dado el regalo menos esperado en navidad, había comprendido que aun si es el hombre más frío de este planeta, cuando se enamora en serio pierde la cabeza hasta llegar a cambiar su semblante por algo tan apacible y tierno como me mostró esta Navidad...

Mientras tanto un beso templaba mi ser, un tierno y sencillo beso lo hizo.

\- Vayamos por la tarta de navidad, antes de que terminen de venderlas.

\- ¿No la apartaste?

\- Estaba muy ocupado... Lo siento Tenten.

Ah... Aunque esos hombres pierdan la cabeza debemos admitir que no cambian mucho.

* * *

holish, lo sé prometí ser constante pero Hey ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, chance y mañana termino de subir todas, y si, también espero dejar de ser política en campaña, esta vez lo cumpliré n.n

Matta ne!

Harunaruhiha do Hyūga Out!


	25. Todo en exceso hace mal

Todo en exceso hace mal.

* * *

Todo en exceso hace mal, tras una desmedida noche de copas y un susto de tamaño inconmensurable Neji entenderá que los excesos son malos, estar en el hospital no es nada agradable pero por suerte estaba ella a su lado, su ángel guardián, su protectora y chica que deseaba dejar de ser una "nana" para él, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: la historia es de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- ¿si? ¿Hospital de konoha?

\- En que le podemos servir.- del otro lado del altavoz una preocupada mujer llamaba pasaba la medianoche.

\- Vera... Mi... Amigo sufrió una congestión alcohólica y no reacciona, podrían...

\- De inmediato se enviará una ambulancia para su traslado, por favor proporcione los siguientes datos.

\- Si... Si... Vengan cuanto antes...

Después de haberle proporcionado los datos pertinentes a la persona que le atendió decidió desabrocharle la apretada camisa que ya estaba bañada en sudor, con una libreta que había encontrado ahí le serviría de ventilador.

\- Vaya pero que tonto... Es la primera vez que tomas y te excedes con las copas, menudo cejudo el que tenía que mal aconsejarte.

Neji estaba celebrando su retorno de Estados Unidos tras un viaje de motivos académicos, era lógico que sus amigos y conocidos asistieran, ella estaba emocionada de verlo después de tantos años, tras un buen rato lleno de alcohol y excesos a Neji se caía de borracho por lo que Tenten decidió llevarlo en e, auto del ojiperla cuya mirada alertada se tornaba blanca como un zombi.

Al dejarlo en la entrada de su departamento este cayo cuan res sobre la entrada dejando a una preocupada castaña que de inmediato llamó al hospital, tras la reciente llamada solo bastaron unos minutos para que la ambulancia arribara al lugar para su traslado.

\- Doctora...- una pelirosada aparecía en los pasillos del hospital, tras unos minutos de evaluación al paciente ésta salía de la habitación donde Tenten desde afuera esperaba.- ¿el paciente de esa habitación está bien? ¿No le paso nada grave? Dígame como se encuentra.

\- Tranquila, solo sufrió una congestión alcohólica, debe descansar, tener cuidados pertinentes y estabilizar su sangre con un poco de suero, el alcohol que consumió fue excesivo, sonará exagerado pero posee por el momento más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo, ¿qué es de usted el paciente?

\- Am... Mi... Amigo.

\- Disculpe que meta mi cuchara, pero así como se preocupó por él parece más que un amigo.

\- Bueno... Debo cuidarlo, recientemente lo veo después de tantos años y...- la chica que sin suéter se había salido frotaba sus brazos para darles calor.

\- Adelante, tranquilícese y cuide del paciente.

\- Gracias.

\- Cualquier cosa no dude en avisar a alguna de las enfermeras, no despertará hasta mañana, si bien le va.

Y así fue, después de unas tormentosas horas de cuidado intensivo la castaña acumulaba ojeras debajo de sus ojos que ni durmiendo un par de horas se desvanecerían.

\- Ah... Aaaah.- algo preocupada no sabia que hacer, Neji había abierto esos ojos lilas para después tocar su frente con la mano, los estragos de una dura resaca se estaban presentando.

\- ¡Neji!.- emocionada corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Tenten... No grites... Me duele todo... ¿Que hago aquí?

\- Eres un tonto.

\- No llevo ni un día aquí ¿y ya comienzas con los regaños?

\- Si, eres un tonto, ¿cómo pudiste beber tanto sin haberlo hecho antes?

\- Ese Lee, que quería que le diera fondo a la botella.

\- No fue solo una, fueron más de tres... Si no fuera por mi ya estarías...

\- ¿muerto? Tranquila solo fue una borrachera.

\- Te lo recuerdo, si estas aquí no es por una simple borrachera, ¡una congestión alcohólica te tiene aquí!

\- ¿tan grave? Ay... - trataba de incorporarse sin poder lograrlo, sus movimientos continuaban siendo torpes.

\- No te levantes.

\- ¿y cómo fue que me trajiste hasta acá?

\- No lo hice por mi cuenta, una ambulancia se encargó de trasladarte de tu casa hacia acá.

\- Basta de regaños... Tengo sed.

\- Tendrás que esperar a que llegue la doctora para que se te suministre agua, o mas suero dependiendo... Si fuera por mi te metería a la regadera con agua helada.

\- ¿contigo incluida?

\- No has cambiado, eres un Pervertido... De clóset.

\- ¿Y no me extrañabas?

\- No preguntes algo tan obvio, todos te extrañamos.

\- No pregunte por "todos" solo por ti.

\- Cuando te sientas mejor responderé, mientras debo irme a casa, tomaré una ducha y volveré a verte en unas horas, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, todo exceso hace mal.

Y sin más abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a casa donde pensaba... ¿Lo había extrañado? Claro que lo hacia, como nadie en el mundo.

* * *

Conste, estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, aunque no me quieran dejar review u.u malvados.

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	26. Llegar al paraíso

Llegar al paraíso.

* * *

Última parte de Military, muestra el des enlace que pudo sufrir la pareja en este universo hasta darse cuenta de que deben aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que se viven juntos, protección, lealtad, una triste despedida tras un día soleado donde en el corazón de una mujer caía la tempestad, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoria, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, ambos protegíamos nuestras espaldas mutuamente, tras esa noche donde mi secreto fue revelado, el hombre al que le debo la vida ha aceptado a una mujer marcada, manchada por el bisturí de su propio progenitor, si a partir de ahí no me miraba como una simple arma que podía ser usada a su antojo podía considerarme una mujer plena, feliz.

Los días continuaron, Neji, mi superior, coronel y jefe me encomendaba una misión importante, estaría dispuesto a desenmascarar al Fuhrer cuyo comportamiento ya soñaba sospechoso, más que investigar sus movimientos lo hacia a beneficio propio, ese mérito solo significaba un par de cosas.

La primera seria asegurar su puesto como líder encabezando al ejército de todo este lugar... La segunda que viene de ese sueño seria la promesa que me había hecho... "En cuanto el puesto como Fuhrer se le otorgará me aseguraba algo mas que una relación de compañeros, camaradas, guardaespaldas y protegido, si, entablar una relación más allá del trabajo" ¿pero que no ya la teníamos? No... Solo nos conocíamos intimanente, los pasos entre su cama y la mía eran simples encuentros que consentía por la necesidad de no sentirme sola, si, es absurdo, pero necesitaba de su calor y caricias como si de una adolescente se tratara, eso parecíamos aun, un par de adolescentes que consentían caricias y encuentros mutuamente para afianzar lazos que con el cumplimiento de un sueño realmente se cumplirían.

¿Cuanto más tengo que esperar?

Nuestra vida de por si ya corría peligro y ya me estaba importante muy poco lo que se llegara a hacer, una noche más, pude sentirme como una mujer amada, más allá de las caricias y palabras bonitas fue la primera vez que un encuentro me parecía pleno, hoy no me sentí un objeto de mera complacencia, hoy me sentí, como una verdadera mujer.

Las sabanas seguían calientes, acaricie un poco extendiendo mis manos sobre todo el contorno haciéndome notar que ya me encontraba sola sobre la cama... Neji no estaba.

Era la primera vez que mi corazón palpitaba de preocupación, busqué el uniforme, las prendas que la noche anterior me había despojado en un encuentro de amor, sin saber como corrí a todo pulmón, llegando al cuartel, la perilla giró mostrándome una escena terrorífica, papeles regados, el escritorio volteado...

Mis cabellos... Los jalaba con desesperación mientras gritaba su nombre.

Y ahí estaba tendido, sobre el suelo, con tantas heridas como me fueron posible ver, sin saber que hacer buscaba el teléfono que salvajemente fue arrancado, una mala coartada, algo que el ya predecía de todas formas fue justificada, comprendía ya por que esa noche, la anterior, no fui utilizada como un arma de placer, se estaba despidiendo, susurraba que me amaba, lo repetía incansablemente hasta terminar agotados, el sudor que recorría su pecho anoche era sustituido por algo llamado sangre, emanaba de su ser mostrándome lo dolorosa que fue su derrota.

Tome su mejilla que comenzaba a tornarse fria.- Tenten... Nunca olvides esa noche... Te amo Tenten.

\- Neji... Vas a a estar bien.- traté de animarlo aunque más bien esas palabras me las estaba dirigiendo a mi misma, quería ser positiva por lo menos una vez en la vida.- No me puedes dejar sola así como así... ¿Donde está tu promesa? Neji por favor... No te mueras.- cristalinas y lastimeras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.- no te mueras por favor.

\- Lo hecho... Esta hecho...- su mano caía bruscamente de encima de la mía, el hombre de mi vida, por el que prometí dar mi vida había abandonado este mundo para ir tras su sueño, en parte se desapegaba de mi, para cumplir un sueño en el que me volvería a incluir de ser cumplido...

Neji...

Neji...

Neji... Amor mío ¿donde estas?

Mis ojos se abrían lentamente para revelar que al lado mío se encontraba el cálido cuerpo de un hombre, Neji, abrazando mi cuerpo, estrechándolo contra el suyo...

\- ¿Has despertado?

\- Um si...

\- Será mejor ir al cuartel...

\- Si.- alistando el baño para después colocarme el uniforme y preparar el desayuno para dos personas, él y yo... Tras este sueño he decidido no dejarle solo puesto que no quiero verle morir, a menos que llegue conmigo y así juntos... Llegar al paraíso.

* * *

Si si, estaba triste el capítulo per Hey no querían que terminara tan mal, suficiente tenemos con el final oficial unu así que decidí hacerlo así super genialoso ustedes saben (la noche me afecta xD)

Matta ne!

Harunaruhiha do Hyūga Out!


	27. Irresistible

Irresistible.

* * *

La rutina diaria del equipo 3 ¡entrenar sin parar! Este día Lee dirigirá con entusiasmo el entrenamiento, aunque la resistencia y el cansancio disminuyan y se acumulen, depende de cada integrante, los descansos siempre son enriquecedores pero en este caso ¿De qué será capaz el cansancio? Este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: como saben la historia es de mi autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a don Masashi _no-me-quites-la-imaginación_ Kishimoto.

* * *

\- ¡10 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!

Aquella vez el entrenamiento pertenecía al enérgico y entusiasta Rock Lee, este mes Gai sensei decidió turnar los entrenamientos, después de mucho insistir el entrenamiento era turnado para el azabache.

\- ¡Oye Lee!.- protestó Tenten.- ¿No crees que te estas excediendo con el entrenamiento? ¡Ni siquiera Gai sensei puede con ello!

Y si... Era cierto, muy detrás de ellos otro hombre de traje muy parecido al chico de cejas prominentes corría con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Lee, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ni siquiera a mi se me hubiera ocurrido tal rutina.

\- Y aquí vamos.- la castaña miró con complicidad al inexpresivo ojiperla que mostró un gesto parecido al de ella: resignación total.

Ambos sujetos: cejas de zurullo y su sensei cejas de super zurullo* se fundieron en un abrazo "emotivo" cosa a lo que la morocha y el ojiperla veían a diario y que aun así miraban con extrañeza.

\- Comprendo que me he excedido pero... ¡La llama de la juventud recorre todo mi cuerpo! Y ustedes ¿cómo se sien...? ¿Ah? ¡Tenten! ¡Neji!

Recostados sobre el pasto se encontraban dormitando ignorando por completo a Lee.

\- ¡Oigan les estoy hablando!

Furiosa Tenten abrió los ojos.- ¡Y tú eres un pesado! Lee ¿De verdad eres humano?

\- Basta, basta no peleen, Lee, estoy de acuerdo con Neji y Tenten, esto es solo entrenamiento cotidiano, no hay por que excedernos, tomemos un descanso.

Así el equipo 3 descansaba de tan pesada rutina, los 4 se quedaron dormidos pero los trajiverdes se levantaron tan pronto como 10 hojas caían desde el árbol más cercano.

\- Hey Lee, comprendo que tu rutina quiere mejorar las habilidades de todos pero debes moderar el ritmo, ¿Por qué no damos unas cuantas vueltas al campo de entrenamiento?

\- ¡Me parece perfecto señor!

Gai sensei le tapó la boca a su alumno.- Recuerda que están durmiendo.

\- Cierto... Ummmm ¡andando!

Sin más alumno y maestro reanudaban con su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto Tenten despertaba de tan reparadora siesta, no se había dado cuenta aun de que estaba siendo rodeada por el brazo de Neji.

\- Vaya, necesitaba realmente esta sies...- al darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco ¿cómo se iba a levantar si Neji la tenía abrazada? Oh, eso realmente no le molestaba ni un poco, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando pero... ¿Qué diría Gai sensei si los miraba así de juntos? O bueno... ¡Tan juntos!

Progresivamente el "que dirán" se le fue olvidando, comenzó a perderse en el acogedor aroma de él, en su cara cuyo gesto serio no existía, dormido adoptaba una dulce cara que haría derretirse a cualquier chica pero que exclusivamente solo una mujer podía admirar, aquellas características hicieron que en la castaña entrara un solo deseo: besarlo.

Si, fundir sus labios con los del compañero en un tierno beso, a estas instancias sabia que así solo podía conseguirlo.

Suspiró, levantó un poco su cuello, observaba con detenimiento aquellos delgados labios que poseía el genio, lo hizo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Cinco maravillosos segundos que para ella podrían ser la eternidad más bella de ese día, los labios del Hyūga eran maravillosos, seis, siete, ocho, nueve segundos que parecía estar disfrutando, diez, once, doce, y Tenten se percató de un movimiento de labios de su compañero, ¡Neji había despertado! Su reacción fue de lo más inesperada, bien pudo separar sus labios pero no lo hizo, él continuaba lo que Tenten había empezado.

El tiempo fue lo de menos, ambos perdieron la noción de esto y aquello cuando una enérgica voz gritaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, ambos decidieron... Hacerse los dormidos.

-¡Neji! Tent...- extrañado Lee los miró.- ¿En verdad mi rutina es exhaustiva?

-Lee, deberías dejares descansar un poco más, después de esto vayamos a comer curry!

\- ¡Sensacional Gai sensei!

Después de un día más de entrenamiento Tenten saboreaba su curry mientras pensaba "esto... ¿Habrá sido un sueño?" No... La realidad había puesto a ambos en una incómoda y perfecta realidad.

* * *

Ya estamos llegando a la recta final, mil gracias a toda la gentecilla que me ha leído, ha favoriteado y segundo mis 30 historias, créanme sin ustedes no seria nada, 3 más para dar por cerrado el primer ciclo que cumplo en el hermoso foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir", los amo.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	28. Siete años

Siete años.

* * *

Día 28, ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter nuestros personajes enfrentarán su historia de amor dentro de casas diferentes con propósitos diferentes y que tal vez un pequeño y concluyente suceso desencadenaría la confesión de unos ligeros, leves pero latentes sentimientos durante siete años, el séptimo año termina concluyendo el curso en Hogwarts, este Fanfic participa en el mes NejiTen del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: Naruto y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ambos mundos y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y J.K. Rowling respectivamente.

* * *

Había sido un desastroso curso en Hogwarts, de los siete años que estuve aquí puedo rememorar que el año mas arduo y a la vez acelerado fue el séptimo, entre tantas cosas nos enfrentábamos a lo que podría ser una amenaza ligera, si, algunas ligeras reformas en Hogwarts hacían que conviviéramos entre casas, si, no me molestaba en lo absoluto mezclarme con los de Slytherin puesto que estaba enamorada de quien podría considerar como enemigo, el más sobresaliente de la casa, cabello largo y sedoso sujeto de las puntas para no perder el control de él, su capa impecable todos los días además de su aspecto... Adepto a la casa perteneciente, por mi parte... Estar en Gryffindor también me traía satisfacciones, además de hacer buenas amistades pude acercarme a mi enemigo gracias a ella, su prima... Hinata Hyūga era considerada la vergüenza de su familia ya que todos sus integrantes pertenecían a la casa rival excepto ella, era tan distinta por poseer un gran corazón, cosa que el sombrero seleccionador vio cambiando su destino familiar en este lugar, un día simplemente disfrutaba de mi soledad en el lugar, ella junto con otras chicas muy peculiares comenzaron a hablarme iniciando... Una mágica amistad.

Hasta que... él aparecio, compartíamos clase de herbologia que en mi opinión era mi favorita, no le había prestado atención hasta segundo año, cuando las mandrágoras estaban en su máximo crecimiento obligándonos a cambiarles la maceta mientras sus chípiles gestos gritaban cuan recién nacidos necesitados de comida o cambio de pañal, apareció la casa de Slytherin, con un presuntuoso chico castaño, era él, todo un sueño para tantas que lo seguían... Y luego estaba yo, tanta fue mi distracción que la mandrágora mordía mi dedo índice obligándome a cambiarla de maceta, de inmediato preguntó si me encontraba bien, ¿como pude atontarme por un chico así?

Quidditch, un deporte que a muchos apasionaba y a mi no me interesaba también me obligaba a verle... A pesar de ser rivales por casas habíamos forjado una estrecha amistad, comenzó con la excusa de su prima, además de ser su compañera me convertí en amiga y protectora de un ser tan noble y sencillo como ella... Aunque él lo niegue también tiene su lado noble pero el orgullo puede mas que él mismo.

Rivales de todo o aliados en algo, a pesar de pertenecer a casas distintas parecía que pensábamos lo mismo en lugares distintos, tercer año comenzó y las mismas clases opcionales tomábamos, leer bolas de cristal, el té o algo así no nos interesaba en lo mas mínimo, mientras pudiésemos ponernos al corriente de lo que nos interesaba del otro disfrutaba,os de predecir lo impredecible.

Séptimo año llegó, la ceremonia de cierre dio inicio con los puntajes por casa dejando una gran derrota para la casa de logotipo verde, era un momento de nostalgia y tristeza, muchos de nosotros tal vez no nos volveríamos a ver...

El tren partía, mis maletas eran acomodadas en un lugar donde Hinata y yo estaríamos cómodas y seguras, un espacio solo para nosotras, para platicar y descansar hasta que... Si, lo inesperado, Ino y Sakura se encontraban detras difunta do las delicias de un amor de colegio, Sasuke con la pelirosada y Sai con la rubia...

\- Hey Hinata... Voy a caminar un poco... Tanto ruido me marea.

\- E...esta bien Tenten.

Mala idea, caminar por cada uno de los espacios del tren me traía recuerdos sobre mis días de convivencia en Hogwarts, las amistades forjadas, los escenarios vistos, chicos de primer, segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto curso...

\- Hey Tenten... Que grato encontrarte por aquí.

\- Ne... Neji.- voltee para no mirarlo, no por se grosera sino que no tenía cara para hablarle, estaba algo... Apenada... Sentí como rodeaban por mi espalda unos brazos fuertes mientras por mera inercia mis brazos se posaban en su ancha y tonificada espalda fundiéndonos en un abrazo... ¿Por qué lo estábamos haciendo?

\- Felicidades... Por la copa y... La graduación.

\- Fe...felicidades a ti también...

Estaba triste no solo por mis amigos, también por él...

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

\- No lo se, tal vez en dias o años, con un buen futuro y una familia...

Me aparté de su abrazo.- ¿a que te refieres?

\- Tenten...- tomó mis manos, me miró, tragó áspero y lo sacó.- a pesar de ser rivales te considere más una aliada, a lo que me refiero es que... Pase lo que pase debemos contactarnos por que... Bueno eres alguien que me interesa mucho y me gustaría conservar tu amistad.

Sonreí y asentí.- la verdad a mi también me interesas mucho.- reímos un poco, esta declaración pudo ser leve pero el viaje me fue mas ameno, sin duda mi curso en Hogwarts era memorable, no solo por la formación o los amigos, sino que después de todo, seis años de conocernos y podía contar con él aún.

* * *

Ay Nu se, les pido una disculpa por no actualizar rápido, la verdad me gana el sentimiento ya que fue un reto que cumpli digámoslo así pero como que a una le entra la nostalgia y no quiere acabarlo, le tuve muchísimo cariño a todas y cada una de las historias aquí creadas, solo me faltan dos y espero reviews, quisieran continuación de alguna de estas historias?

matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	29. Ladrona

Ladrona.

* * *

Era hermosa, era ágil, era una experimentada ladrona, Tenten se especializaba en seducir a los hombres en la cantina y en un simple descuido podía hacerse del dinero y otras cosas de hombres malos, criminales o simples tontuelos que sentían que tal mujer no era algo alcanzable, si bien el punto de reunión era frecuentado por cuatreros también era visitado por hombres que deseaban de un simple trago, ella era una ladrona y del millonario Neji Hyūga se robaría algo más que la billetera, este Fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

En el solitario lugar, terroso, antiguo, frecuentado por pocos y nadie a la vez, Konoha era un lugar al que pocos asistían, pocas razones tenían para hacerlo, muchos lo hacían para contratar a algún cuatrero que no fuese atrapado por el Shérif, el rubio mandarino conocido como... Naruto Uzumaki, el caso de nuestros protagonistas esta tal vez alejado de este sujeto y es que esto comenzó en una cantina.

El segundo motivo por el que se visitaba era para disfrutar de un buen trago, la cantina de Konoha era frecuentada no sólo por los malhechores que despilfarraban el sueldo de sus crímenes, también buenos hombres que cansados o aburridos buscaban beber un trago, de la mano de Tsunade, una vieja pero muy conservada y codiciada mujer recibía el elixir dorado, vestido a la ocasión para pasar desapercibido y no sufrir por tanto un asalto Neji Hyūga despejaba sus pensamientos conforme aumentaba el número de tragos bebidos.

\- Tsunade-sama.

\- Ah Tenten ya has llegado, Sakura te ha estado esperando para... - la rubia se acercaba para secretearle algo a la recién llegada.- repartir los bienes... Te esta esperando detrás.

\- Hm... Vengo cansada ¿será que podré descansar un poco?.- sobre uno de los taburetes posaba su cansado cuerpo esperando recibir un trago que pagaría o le pagarían.

Ante la mirada de un atontado castaño ella degustaba el fino alcohol del vaso entregado, notaba ser observada ya que no descuidaba que por el rabillo del ojo podía observarlo, le parecía un hombre apuesto que la incomodaba con esa mirada ¿será que la ropa y el hábito de beber la hacía verse mal como mujer? Poco le importaba, tras esa larga falda un par de pistolas descansaban sobre sus muslos, una blusa holgada, una capa, la pañoleta y un sombrero que cubría sus trenzas la hacían ver como una mujer atractiva a ojos de cualquiera, aprovechando su condición y la del chico de al lado le guiñó el ojo a la rubia.

\- Con tu permiso Tsunade.- ahora ella le secreteaba a la mujer.- este cliente es mío.- bajó del banquito para mirarlo u preguntar.- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?.- sobre sus pensamientos sabia que ese hombre no estaba en sus cabales, sus cinco sentidos y que cualquier mujer aunque fuera fea le parecería bonita ¿será ella la excepción?

\- Lo siento señorita, es difícil no poder mirar a tan atractiva mujer.- además de apuesto era educado.- ¿Me permitiría invitarle a salir?

\- ¿sabes que es este lugar? Konoha... KO-NO-HA.- ante esas sílabas azotaba su mano sobre la barra.- Ni siquiera es saludable pasear con tu propia sombra.- lo miró, los cristalinos ojos perla se enfocaban en los color chocolate... Su plan funcionaria si esa mirada no la matase por dentro, ese hombre era apuesto en todo el sentido de la palabra, su ropa marcaba un cuidado y bien tonificado cuerpo detrás de todas esas fachas, pero ella supo de inmediato que ese hombre era de buen dinero.

Se levantó y aprisionándola contra la pared más cercana, por mero impulso probó el sabor de esos labios, eran más deliciosos que el mismísimo alcohol y se preguntaba ¿como pudo estar tan alejado de tan placentera sensación? ¿Tenía que despojarse de sus cinco sentidos para saber que ese sabor se encontraba más cerca de lo que esperaba?

La impresión fué mutua ante estupefactos espectadores, ella se alejó con una sonrisa en la boca y algo más dirigiéndose con la persona que desde hace minutos le esperaba.

\- Vaya llegas tarde.- decía una pelirosada desesperada.

\- Vaya que recibimiento, lamento la demora pero un nuevo cliente aparecio.

\- Esa sonrisa me dice algo más.

\- Ah si... Además de su billetera un borracho me besó.

\- Hm... Interesante.

Detrás un confundido ojiperla buscaba hacia donde se había ido la chica.

\- No tan rápido.- la cantinera extendía la mano esperando recibir el pago por el servicio del vicio.

\- Ah si...- tras minutos de buscar su billetera su alma bajaba a su estómago anudándole un hueco, su billetera había sido robada mientras unos cuantos hombres que se divertían jugando cartas se reían de él, todos en el lugar se habían impresionado ya que Tenten la ladrona nunca había besado a nadie, sus crímenes eran distintos, alejados de sentimientos, atracción o belleza, era sutil y con poco o nada de movimientos lograba hacerse de mucho dinero por lo que creían que la escena presenciada era un romance inmediata,ente desmentido, probaron sus labios pero al final él pagaba las consecuencias, esa mujer le había robado su billetera y de paso su corazón.

* * *

Breve en verdad, un drabble al que no le quise ni quitar ni aumentar cosas por que meh la verdad lo leí un par de veces y la verdad me había gustado tal y co o estaba, bueno pues mañana terminare de escribir esta linda historia que me llevo un mes escribir y que no quiero terminar por que me encariñe, ¿ahora qué hago? unu pues ando en construcción de una historia Sasusaku de la que aun o daré detalles, la publicare dentro de poco además de tal vez hacer una continuación de alguna de las historias que mas les guste, me encantaría que comentaran de que historia quisiera continuación? Nos leemos mañana.

Matta ne!

Harunaruchiha do Hyūga Out!


	30. Just hold my hand

Just hold my hand.

* * *

Último capítulo del mes Nejiten, en Konohagakuen deben tomar una materia optativa, después de revisar opciones que en nada le convencían al genio decide dejarlo todo en manos de Tenten pidiéndole que lo inscriba a la misma materia que ella, lo que no sabia era que esta seria la materia mas inesperada llegándose a preguntar "¿y ahora que?" Debe levantar la cara, mirar al frente y dar el mejor espectáculo de la temporada, este fanfic participa en el mes Nejiten del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi completa autoría, Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes aquí involucrados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

\- ¿Y?.- sentada sobre la barda de la escuela una castaña bebía su jugo mientras miraba a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo algo extrañado.

\- ¿Ya decidiste a qué optativa entraras?

\- La verdad... - revisaba una hoja con desgano.- Ninguna me interesa.

\- Hoy es el último día para entregar la solicitud.

\- Lo sé Tenten lo se... ¿Por qué no... ¿Por qué no entramos a la misma optativa!

\- Pero...

\- Ya esta decidido.- dicho eso le dejó la hoja con sus datos a su compañera levantándose de golpe y huyendo del impetuoso Rock Lee.

\- Neji Tenteeeen.- saludaba mientras corría a todo pulmón.- ah Tenten que bueno que te encuentro ¿Ya solicitaste tu optativa?

\- Am no... Todavía no, ¿Tú en cual estas?

\- En teatro, la clase de Gai sensei es maravillosa y...

\- Ya esta decidido, nos vemos Lee tengo que entregar mi solicitud.

\- Ah hasta luego Tenten...- viéndola alejarse lograba musitar.- Tal vez también quiere estar en el taller de teatro conmigo, Yosh aunque también esperaba que Sakura-chan tomara esa materia.

Horas después las listas de optativas aparecían frente a la oficina de la directora Tsunade.

Un ojiperla con un gesto agobiado y algo desconcertado se hacía ver.- Tenten...

\- ¿Si?- riendo algo divertida notaba como la desgracia se posaba sobre la cara del castaño mientras intentaba alejarse de la zona de peligro siendo detenida por la mano del chico jalando la manga de su seifuku.

\- Esto es... Imposible.

\- Ya ya tranquilo, tu dijiste que querías estar inscrito en la misma optativa que yo y siéndote honesta ésta me llamaba la atención, si me permites tengo prisa, televisaran la película de Totoro y quiero llegar temprano.- con esa excusa y sin más abandonaba el lugar esperando haber tomado una decisión sensata para ambos.

Pero la preocupación se disipó cuando esa noche recibió una llamada del chico.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bue... Bueno, Tenten.

\- Si soy yo.

\- Bueno quería decirte que...- suspiró, al parecer aun no se armaba de valor para decirle lo que estaba pensando.

Del otro lado ella también suspiraba.- Neji disculpa, creo que has sentido que lo hice con sala pero quiero que me disculpes, yo no creí que reaccionarias así y...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo llamaba para saber el horario de la clase de mañana, no le digas a nadie pero yo también estaba interesado en tomar esa materia.

\- ¿De veras?.- sorprendida sonreía un poco ¿será que esta actividad los uniría como algo más que simples compañeros? ¿O solo serviría de escape de su realidad?.- bueno en ese caso nos vemos mañana... La clase solo es los viernes por la tarde, después de clases.

Ambos colgaron quedándoseles en la boca las palabras "Te quiero".

Y así fue, ese viernes por la tarde se encontraban en el salón de clases, un amplio lugar donde el escritorio se encontraba ocupado por una computadora con un par de bocinas enfocadas hacia enfrente dejando espacio para las mochilas y bolsas en unas bancas laterales.

Ella estaba ingresando, una mujer de piel blanca con los labios pintados de un color carmín miraba que en su salón solo se encontraba un par de alumnos, ellos.

\- Creo que... Me siento feliz, ustedes... Son los primeros en ingresar a una clase que a muchos no les interesa.- emocionada se sentaba en la silla conjunta al escritorio eligiendo una pieza de adagio.- el festival de otoño se acerca y me encantaría esta pieza.

Ambos la escuchaban, se deleitaban escuchando la voz armoniosa con sentimiento que el cantante transmitía, ella ponía los pasos comenzando por tomarse de las manos.

\- En todas las artes pero en especial el baile podemos comunicar lo que queremos, tanto al público como entre los bailarines, tomen su mano.

Neji entrecruzaba los dedos con los de su compañera.

\- Vaya... ¿Así que son novios?.- ambos se soltaron ante la pregunta.

\- Eh no... Como cree.- decía una sonrojada y apenada castaña.

\- Bueno, a eso me refería con el lenguaje del baile, cuando los bailarines entrecruzan los dedos significa que son parejas, cuando se toman solo sobre las palmas son una pareja de baile, espero que estén listos por que este baile incluye sutiles cargadas y sentimientos a flor de piel.- aplaudió mientras emocionada montaba una coreografía.

\- Sostén mi mano.- Neji Hyūga tomaba solo la palma de su compañera, viernes tras viernes su secreto, su punto de reunión era el baile, sosteniendo sus palmas compartían movimientos, suspiros, cargadas y demás ante la única espectadora y coreógrafa a su cargo, los días avanzaban y el festival de otoño daba su comienzo.

El número de cierre era el de ellos y número tras número avanzaban las actividades hasta que finalmente un llamado para ellos los hizo salir al escenario.

\- Sostén mi mano.- volvía a decir el serio genio que entrecruzaba sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Neji...

\- No hables... Solo... Solo responderé preguntas al final de esta pieza.

Y así fue, Tenten parecía volar con el toque de los brazos del castaño sobre su cintura, sentía que todas las preguntas que se hacia eran respondidas al compás de una simple melodía.

\- Neji, el baile abre tus sentimientos a algo...- aunque no estaba planeado para el acto Neji callaba la vocecita de Tenten sellando las palabras con un suave beso, esto resolvía la ultima pregunta que aún después de los aplausos ella quería cuestionar.

Salieron del escenario para cambiar sus ropas, la fogata era encendida y los alumnos bailaban alrededor de ella.

\- Neji...- la castaña salía del escondite mostrando que ella no se había cambiado de vestuario, el vestido que llevaba puesto era precioso tanto como el de su amigo que tampoco se había quitado el vestuario.

\- Tenten...- acariciaba la mejilla de la morocha.- te ves linda con ese vestuario.

\- Tanto como tu te ves de apuesto con esa camisa.- el pesado cuerpo del chico se alejaba mientras ella le aprisionaba con los brazos.- No te vayas... No todavía.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Neji responde... ¿Que somos?

\- Kurenai sensei había dicho que los movimientos en un baile denotaban mas que simples señales... Con ese baile demostré una declaración, te dirigí hasta donde me permitiste y ambos... Nuestros labios accedieron a juntarse.

Ella se paraba de puntitas, cerrando los ojos deseaba volver a sentir los labios de Hyūga Neji, logrando su cometido sonreía, con ese beso ella daba por aceptada y correspondida la declaración.

\- Neji... Gracias... Por permitirme estar en tu vida y ser feliz contigo.- lo abrazaba, su cara aprisionada contra el pecho del ojiperla hacia que el olor de esa loción la embriagara.- No te vayas...

\- No lo haré... Lo prometo.

FIN.

* * *

Y bueno con esta historia cierro el mes Nejiten, bueno la verdad disfrute de escribir las 30 historias del mes de... ABRIL, si, me retrase un poquito pero la verdad me entro la nostalgia de terminar una historia con la que ya me había encariñado, agradezco a Listener . Godess por proponer estos topics, honestamente los disfrute, romperme la cabeza desde un mes antes fue algo que me encanto en serio solo por y para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras, estoy en proceso de escribir una historia Sasusaku y bueno acepto opiniones... Les pido un bello comentario... ¿Que historia de las aqui leídas desean que tenga continuación?

Agradezco también a Missclover, Merida Hime, Nana 010, Yue Dark, Uzura, Sunade, Itzelameyalli y hasta a la chica que me bajo el los ánimos por sus reviews, muchos me motivaron a continuar, otros mas me sirvieron de experiencia para mejorar, siendo mi primer historia terminada agradezco su paciencia.

Por lo mientras me despido, no sin antes darle las gracias a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer la historia, darle favorito, voto, review y comentario, nos leemos pronto de verdad n.n.

Les envía un beso su servidora: Harunaruchiha Do Hyūga.


End file.
